Kingdom Hearts Unlimited
by riku78
Summary: Sora et ses amis sont confrontés au retour d'ennemis qu'ils avaient pensé ne jamais devoir affronter de nouveau. Comment vont-ils faire pour vaincre ces revenants, devenus plus puissants grâce au pouvoir des Ténèbres. La lutte entre le bien et le mal continue de faire rage et cette fois, les élus de la Keyblade devront se montrer plus courageux encore pour sauver l'Univers.
1. Chapter 1 - Unlimited Figth

**Unlimited Fight**

 **I** l courait sans savoir où aller. Ses poursuivants n'abandonnaient pas sa trace. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. L'affrontement était-il inévitable? Il passa une nouvelle arche de pierre. Il était à présent dans une prairie vaste et luxuriante. Quelques arbres se dressaient ici et là, autour d'un autel de pierre. Le garçon fit apparaître son arme. La Keyblade rayonna dans ses mains et il sentit la force de l'arme le pénétrer.

Un vent parcourut l'endroit, faisant frissonner l'herbe environnante. Une silhouette sortit littéralement du sol, une hache à la main. Il avait ce regard toujours aussi haineux. Lexaeus rit et donna un coup de hache dans le sol. Un pique de glace s'éleva et se brisa, libérant un Vexen au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Il est temps de te rendre, maître de la Keyblade! tonna-t-il en brandissant son bouclier.

\- Jamais! répliqua Sora en serrant son arme de ses mains.

Sora se jeta dans la mêlée sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas comment ces deux-là étaient revenus. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se battre. Il devait les détruire une fois de plus.

Son arme se cogna contre celle de Lexaeus dans un tintement sonore. Sora serra les dents. Cet homme était robuste et sa force physique beaucoup plus forte que la sienne. Lexaeus le repoussa d'un mouvement et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le maître de la Keyblade s'écrasa sur le sol. Prévoyant une attaque, il roula sur le côté plusieurs fois évitant les piques de glace qui se formaient.

Vexen lui lança un regard amusé. Il lui lança son bouclier. Sora le para en toute hâte, donnant un grand coup de poing dans l'arme. Il se tourna aussitôt bloquant la hache de Lexaeus. Vexen l'attrapa par derrière. Sora sentit son cou geler. Il donna un coup de tête dans le nez du brun, le faisant chanceler quelques instants. Il fit volte-face, frappa les jambes du Savant avec son arme et posa un pied sur sa poitrine. Il se propulsa dans les airs, en prenant appui sur Vexen.

Les deux hommes n'allaient sûrement pas le laisser filer. Lexaeus tenta de lui attraper la cheville. Sora lui donna un coup de pied, en exécutant une roulade en plein vol. Vexen lança une vague de froid en sa direction. Il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter si deux armes n'avaient pas arrêté l'attaque en tournoyant.

\- On dirait que je suis arrivée à temps, dit Kairi avec amusement. La prochaine fois que tu voudras t'amuser, pense à m'appeler.

\- Kairi! Je suis content que tu sois là!

\- Vous croyez que c'est terminé! grogna Lexaeus. On vient à peine de commencer!

Lexaeus donna un coup de hache dans le sol. La terre se souleva peu à peu autour des protagonistes du combat. Des montagnes s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Sora et Kairi ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils sautèrent de mur en mur, prenant de la hauteur sur leurs adversaires. Vexen posa une main sur l'épaule de son compère. Ce dernier sourit. Il partit à la poursuite des deux élus de la Keyblade. Il finit par les rattraper assez facilement.

Sora se jeta sur lui, frappant de sa Keyblade comme un dément. Lexaeus fit un bond en arrière, prenant de l'élan pour une autre attaque. Il se propulsa vers Sora. Sa hache frappa les côtes du garçon et l'éjecta sur une autre plateforme. Kairi tenta une attaque surprise. Elle abaissa sa première Keyblade qui frappa un mur de pierre. Ce dernier s'effondra, révélant le visage amusé de Lexaeus. Son poing se dirigea vers le visage de la jeune fille à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle reçut le coup de plein fouet. En plein vol, elle aperçut Vexen. Il se tenait en bas des tours de terre, les mains jointes. Elle lança un regard à Sora. Ce dernier fit oui de la tête.

Il se releva, faisant face à Lexaeus. Ce dernier était prêt à un assaut. Sora lança sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces. Elle tournoya jusqu'à Lexaeus. Il la bloqua avec sa hache. Sora en profita pour courir vers le bord de la plateforme. Il sauta dans le vide. Kairi attaqua le brun dans le dos. Elle l'attrapa par sa veste et le fit basculer hors de la plateforme. Elle attrapa la Keyblade de Sora, qui tournoyait vers elle, et la lança à son propriétaire. Le garçon l'attrapa au vol et se prépara à frapper Vexen, tandis qu'il tombait droit sur lui.

Lexaeus se tourna dans sa chute et lança son arme. Le Tomahawk se transforma en une roche énorme. Sora se tourna de justesse et lança une boule de feu contre la roche qui explosa. Le numéro 5 apparut dans les débris. Il attrapa le garçon par le col et le jeta dans le décor. Sora s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il releva la tête. Kairi tenta de s'en prendre au Savant mais Lexaeus lui donna un coup de hache la propulsant contre l'autel de pierre qui se brisa.

\- Trop tard! lança Vexen en souriant.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Les colonnes de roches se changèrent en glace. Elles explosèrent et les débris se jetèrent droit sur Sora et Kairi. L'arme derrière Sora s'effondra, le protégeant de l'attaque. Kairi pensait que c'était la fin. L'attaque ne l'atteignit jamais. Elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis là maintenant, murmura une voix à son oreille.

\- Riku...

Vexen et Lexaeus pensaient avoir gagné, mais ils étaient loin de se douter que le combat n'était pas fini. La fumée se dissipa dans la zone de combat. Un vent balaya peu à peu la pièce et Riku apparut devant les deux hommes. Ils sourirent.

\- Ainsi donc, ils ont un nouvel ami avec eux, dit Vexen.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, Xemnas va encore se fâcher, commenta Lexaeus. À moins qu'on le réduise aussi en bouillie!

\- Venez-vous battre, je vous attends.

Sora et Kairi se joignirent à lui tandis que l'endroit changeait peu à peu. Il y eut quelques éclairs dans le ciel, comme des courts-circuits. L'herbe laissa la place à une terre aride et inhospitalière. Des fissures craquelaient le sol du désert et des ossements d'animaux géants s'élevaient dans les alentours.

\- Content de te voir avec nous, dit Kairi souriante.

\- Je vous ai cherché partout tous les deux, les gronda le jeune homme. La prochaine fois que vous déciderez de partir en cavale, prévenez-moi!

\- Tu nous connais, on aime les cachotteries, souffla Sora avec un clin d'œil.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a un combat à terminer, dit Vexen en souriant. Permettez-nous de reprendre où l'on s'était arrêtés.

Son bouclier prit la forme d'une épée de glace. Les trois amis pouvaient en sentir le froid de leur position. Lexaeus et le Savant se lancèrent dans l'affrontement. Kairi exécuta un double salto en arrière, évitant le coup de Lexaeus. Sora lui lança un brasier qu'il reçut de plein fouet et para la lame de Vexen. Le Savant frappait avec force, le faisant reculer. C'était sans compter sur la présence de Riku. Le jeune homme donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lexaeus, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Il attrapa le Tomahawk et le jeta entre Sora et Vexen. Sora profita de l'effet de surprise pour poser un pied sur le manche de la hache et se propulser dans les airs. Il fit un tour sur lui même, sa Keyblade prenant la forme Fenrir.

Riku fit une clé de bras au Savant, l'empêchant de répliquer. Lexaeus allait aider son compagnon, mais il sentit une puissante force le tirer en arrière. Kairi sourit et après avoir lancé un puissant aimant à son adversaire, elle laissa la Gravité prendre la suite des opérations. Le sort écrasa l'homme sur le sol, le paralysant. La Keyblade de Sora se scinda en cinq armes. Le garçon abaissa les bras vers Vexen. Les lames se jetèrent sur lui. Riku le lâcha de justesse, sautant en arrière. Les trois maîtres des Keyblades observèrent les explosions des armes. Fenrir revint dans la main de Sora.

\- C'est gagné! lança Sora victorieux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, souffla Riku en observant le cratère formé par l'attaque.

Quelqu'un se tenait devant Vexen, son arme devant eux. Il avait protégé son acolyte. Lexaeus les rejoignit et aida Vexen à se relever.

\- Bande d'incapables, dit Saïx en abaissant sa Claymore. Ce n'est pourtant pas si dur de capturer des mômes.

\- Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que nous ne le pensions, déclara Lexaeus.

\- Ne fais pas ta fillette, Lexy! fit une fille en s'avançant vers eux. Tu n'as pas retenu les leçons du jour où Riku t'a écrasé dans le manoir.

\- Larxene! Je ne te permets pas!

\- Hé! La bande de rigolos, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour reprendre? lança Sora aux membres de l'organisation. On est prêts.

\- Comme tu voudras, maître de la Keyblade, souffla Saïx avec un regard plein de noirceur. Je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois.

Riku lança un regard à Kairi et Sora. À quatre contre trois, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes. Ils firent volte-face pour se distancer des ennemis. Larxene sourit. Elle les prit en chasse, suivie de Vexen et Lexaeus. Saïx se contenta de marcher vers son destin. Cette fois, il se montrerait sans pitié.

Larxene rattrapa Sora. Elle jeta ses dagues vers lui. Il se tourna et en para quelques-unes. La dernière se planta sur le sol. La fille imita le bruit d'une explosion. Sora porta ses mains devant son visage. La dague explosa et il fut éjecté sur Riku. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et le fit tourner autour de lui. Il le lâcha et Sora brandit son arme. La Keyblade frôla le visage de Vexen. Sora le dépassa. Vexen se tourna vers lui et lui envoya une boule de glace. Sora planta son arme dans le sol.

Lexaeus et Kairi s'affrontaient dans un combat au corps à corps. Il était puissant mais elle était rapide. Elle frappait avec dextérité et son endurance était plus que remarquable. Elle tenta une ouverture. Elle glissa sous ses jambes et tenta une attaque dans son dos. Le Tomahawk la frappa dans la poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sora se jeta à son secours. Il attrapa sa main et laissa ses vêtements magiques s'activer. Kairi se fondit en lui et il apparut avec sa tenue de sagesse. Armé de Tendre Promesse, il se lança vers Lexaeus.

\- Où en est-on? demanda Saix en atteignant Vexen.

\- Ils se battent très bien, même trop bien.

\- Il est temps que j'intervienne.

Sora lança ses sorts de plus en plus vite. Il pleuvait des brasiers, des glaciers et des foudres un peu partout. Lexaeus se contentait d'éviter les attaques, mais on voyait qu'il se préparait pour faire front. Larxene apparut dans le dos de Sora. Le garçon sauta par-dessus elle, reprenant sa tenue d'origine. Kairi bondit du ciel et frappa avec son pied le visage de la blondinette. Larxene tituba jusqu'à Sora qui en profita pour l'attraper par le bras et la jeter contre le crâne d'un éléphant.

Saïx entra alors dans l'affrontement. Alors que Riku brisait les parois de glace que Vexen venait de former, il exécuta une roulade sur le côté, évitant la furie de l'homme à la cicatrice. La Claymore le frappa en plein visage. Il tomba sur le sol, inerte. Larxene griffa Sora au visage avec ses dagues et lui encocha un coup de poing dans le ventre. Les éclairs fulgurèrent autour d'eux et catapultèrent le pauvre garçon sur le sol. Kairi se posta entre ses amis à terre et les quatre membres de l'organisation.

\- Rendez-vous, vous avez perdu cette fois, dit Saïx en souriant.

\- Jamais!

Kairi planta ses Keyblades dans le sol. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait la réveiller, son autre personnalité qui dormait en elle. Kairi arracha l'un de ses cheveux et l'accrocha sur l'une de ses Keyblades. Un rayon de lumière blanche frappa le sol. Naminé s'avança vers l'arme et posa la main sur son manche. Elle l'extirpa du sol et la brandit devant elle.

\- C'est parti! lança-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends or Enemies

**Friends and Ennemies**

 **L** a jeune fille observa ses futurs adversaires. Vexen, Lexaeus, Saïx et Larxene souriaient. Ils se voyaient déjà vainqueurs sans avoir combattu. La blondinette observa ses propres camarades. Un rapide soin de la part de Kairi les avait remis sur pied et, prêts à se battre, Riku, Sora et la jeune fille n'attendaient que la reprise de l'affrontement. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles avec la jeune fille. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps et ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit souhaité pour cela.

Les membres de l'Organisation se lancèrent quelques regards et se lancèrent dans le combat. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent provoquant des tintements sonores dans la zone. Larxene se jeta sur Naminé, ravie d'en découdre avec celle qui avait fait échouer les plans du numéro XI. Vexen s'attaqua à Riku, en souvenir de leur ancien affrontement. Lexaeus s'attaqua à Kairi avec amusement. Quant à Saïx, il allait faire regretter son retour au minable petit porteur de la clé Sora.

Il ne prit pas de gants avec lui. Il entra en furie et frappa dans tous les sens avec sa Claymore. Il ne cherchait même pas à éviter les attaques magiques du porteur. Sora lui lança un « foudre » fulgurant. L'éclair érafla la joue du balafré, ce qui augmenta encore plus sa rage. Il fit deux tours sur lui-même, prenant de l'élan pour son attaque, et planta son arme dans le sol. Sora exécuta un salto en arrière, esquivant l'attaque. Il érafla le sol avec son arme, projetant de la poussière dans les yeux du numéro VII et l'attaqua.

Sauf que Riku lui barra le chemin sans le vouloir. Le jeune homme fut propulsé contre Sora par un rocher de glace de la taille d'un tonneau. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. Saïx en profita pour se lancer de nouveau à l'attaque. Il frappa Sora qui se relevait à peine. Le garçon apprit littéralement à voler et s'écrasa une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Riku lança un cri de rage. Il lança une vague de ténèbres. Elle frappa Saïx de plein fouet.

Kairi lança un cri en prenant un violent coup de la part de son adversaire. Lexaeus était une véritable armoire à glace. Il serait difficile pour elle de l'affronter avec sa seule force. L'homme se jeta de nouveau sur elle, sa hache prête à l'emploi. Il frappa. Kairi para l'attaque avec sa Keyblade. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans le sol. La force de l'autre allait la terrasser. Elle sentit alors une force immerger en elle. Une aura blanche la traversa. _« Nous serons toujours avec toi, Kairi »_ , _« Blanche... »_ Elle sourit. Sa Keyblade se changea en _Mine de Joyaux_.

\- Qu'est-ce que... grogna Lexaeus.

\- Un petit cadeau de la part d'une amie! lâcha Kairi en le repoussant.

L'homme fut déséquilibré quelques secondes. Elle en profita pour prendre de la distance. Son arme changea à nouveau de forme pour prendre celle de _Astres Féériques_. _« Tu peux le faire Kairi »,_ dit Aurore dans son esprit. _« Nous avons confiance en toi! »_ Elle pointa son arme vers l'homme. Trois rayons de lumière décollèrent de la pointe de l'arme, un rouge, un vert et un bleu. Ils se condensèrent en une boule d'énergie. Kairi donna un grand coup de Keyblade dedans. La boule d'énergie frappa le numéro V de plein fouet. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Gagné! Merci les filles! dit-elle en sautant de joie avant d'embrasser sa Keyblade.

\- Kairi! Attention!

Naminé se jeta sur elle. Elles tombèrent loin de l'endroit qui explosa quelques secondes après. Les filles se relevèrent. Larxene s'avançait un sourire plus que mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle sortit de nouveaux Kunaïs d'on ne sait où. Elle leur fit face. Derrière elle, il y eut un grondement. Lexaeus se releva, le visage ensanglanté.

\- Alors comme ça, on veut faire mumuse, s'amusa Larxene en passant la pointe d'un des Kunaïs sur ses lèvres. Et si on jouait ensemble ?

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis de la partie, lança le numéro V en s'avançant près d'elle.

Kairi lança un regard inquiet à Naminé. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés vers ses adversaires. Elle brandit sa Keyblade, son amie la suivit. Larxene se marra avant de lancer ses premières attaques. Les Kunaïs volèrent en tout sens. Kairi s'efforçait de les éviter, mais un rapide coup d'œil à la situation lui fit comprendre que si elle restait, elle gênerait la blondinette. Elle fit un bond en arrière et courut vers un endroit plus tranquille, espérant y attirer Lexaeus.

Naminé fit apparaître une barrière de Keyblades spirituelles devant elle. Les Kunaïs furent déviés par la paroi métallique et ricochèrent vers leur maîtresse. La jeune femme n'eut cependant qu'à brandir son index en l'air. Une décharge énorme se déversa dans un rayon de deux mètres. Cela arrêta les Kunaïs qui tombèrent au sol, complètement carbonisés.

\- Dire que tu n'étais qu'une sale môme autrefois, dit Larxene avec mépris. Je savais qu'on aurait dû te tuer il y a bien longtemps.

\- Si tu avais été capable de le faire, tu l'aurais fait.

\- Comment oses-tu? Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi! Je vais te tuer, traîtresse!

Il n'y avait aucun remords dans la voix de la femme. La blondasse se jeta sur elle comme une furie. Des éclairs crépitaient entre elles à chaque fois que l'arme de Naminé bloquait l'un des Kunaïs. Naminé tentait des ouvertures, mais Larxene était un vrai serpent. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, évitant l'arme de la petite blonde avec dextérité.

Sora dévia le glacier de Vexen de justesse en lançant une barrière autour de lui et Riku. Le sort frappa la clôture magique dans un bruit sonore. Sora lâcha la protection. Riku ne perdit pas de temps. Il laissa les ténèbres l'envahir. Sa tenue de soldat du mal l'entoura. Il se jeta à une vitesse fulgurante sur Vexen. Son arme frappait le bouclier du Savant sans s'arrêter. Sora observait la scène avec appréhension. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami utiliser les ténèbres pour se battre.

\- Alors, on observe le spectacle porteur de la clé?

\- Saïx! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda Sora toujours en proie à toutes ses questions. Comment êtes-vous revenus?

\- Notre retour? Je ne saurais l'expliquer. De toute façon, il nous a promis un cœur si l'on vous battait. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison à notre combat.

\- Qui? Qui vous a promis ça?

Saïx ne répondit pas. Il se jeta sur le garçon en hurlant. Sora para le coup et tenta de glisser dans son dos pour frapper. Sa Keyblade entra en contact avec sa claymore. Une vague de lumière, surement due à l'attaque, l'éblouit quelques instants et il fut projeté en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'autrefois. Il releva la tête. Kairi fut terrassée par un violent coup de la part de Lexaeus. Vexen gela complètement Riku sur place. Quant à lui, il allait y passer.

\- Sora!

Saïx n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Naminé vola littéralement jusqu'à lui, deux Keyblades lumineuses lui servant d'ailes dans le dos. Elle posa ses lèvres sur lui et l'embrassa sans qu'il intervienne. Saïx poussa un juron. Les quatre membres de l'Organisation se jetèrent d'un même mouvement vers le duo. Une immense lumière jaillit des deux corps. Sora fut éjecté du cercle lumineux, laissant un autre derrière lui. Les deux bras se refermèrent autour de Naminé.

\- Je serai toujours là quand tu le demanderas, souffla Roxas avant de déposer un baiser sur le cou de la jeune fille.

Sauf que les quatre membres de l'ordre étaient sur le point de les tuer. Sur le point? Pas tout à fait. Roxas fit apparaître ses Keyblades, Souvenir Perdus et Tendre Promesse rayonnaient de leur éclat, et en quelques secondes, les quatre individus furent parés.

\- Hey! Refais jamais ça sans me prévenir! Lança Sora en se jetant vers ses amis. Roxas mon pote! Content de te voir.

\- Sora!

\- Roxas, je suis heureuse que tu sois avec nous, dit Naminé en souriant.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Dis donc, le nain n'aurait-il pas grandi? demanda Riku alors qu'il avançait en se tenant sur l'épaule de Kairi.

\- C'est qui le nain? s'énerva Roxas.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'on a pas le temps pour se chamailler, dit Kairi en observant autour d'eux.

\- Avec la super attaque de Roxas, ils ont sûrement pris la fuite, ironisa Sora en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Qui a fui?

Saïx émergea d'un cratère. Ses alliés l'imitèrent et ils encerclèrent le groupe. Naminé redoutait que ce combat ne prenne jamais fin. Plus ils les terrassaient, plus ils revenaient plus puissants encore. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Alors, vous avez un nouvel allié? rit Saïx en s'appuyant sur sa Claymore. Si ce n'est que ça.

Cela fit rire ses compagnons. Ils claquèrent tous des doigts. Des simili inférieurs, des reflets plus exactement, apparurent un peu partout. Les porteurs des Keyblades n'avaient pas songé à affronter une armée de simili.

\- Détruisez-les! ordonnèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Les simili se jetèrent sur les porteurs, prêts à les tuer. Ils se lancèrent tous contre les créatures sans cœur. Les monstres disparaissaient sous les coups des armes. Les membres de l'Organisation auraient pu observer le combat. Mais la tentation était trop forte pour Larxene. Elle voulait en découdre. Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur Naminé. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière. La fille tomba sur le sol. Elle roula sur le côté. Les Kunaïs de la blondasse se figèrent dans le sol à l'endroit même où Naminé se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Tu vas crever, oui?! hurla la femme.

Elle concentra son énergie dans un Kunaï. L'arme grandit, prenant l'apparence d'un sabre électrique. La puissance de la foudre qui s'en dégageait était sans pareil. Le sol craquelait sous l'arme. Même sa propriétaire semblait avoir du mal à la manipuler. Larxene se jeta vers Naminé. La blondinette devait trouver un moyen de battre la femme avant qu'elle ne l'endommage sérieusement. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Les deux Keyblades qui lui avaient servi d'ailes apparurent. Elles se multiplièrent et furent lancées contre la femme. Elles immobilisèrent Larxene en la transperçant de tous les côtés. Cela ne la blesserait pas, mais cela donnait du temps à Naminé pour trouver une parade.

Elle fit apparaître son carnet à dessin et griffonna une nouvelle Keyblade. L'arme se matérialisa dans la main de Naminé. Elle était aussi grande qu'elle et était très légère. Elle scintillait comme un cristal. Des filaments bleus et émeraude semblaient dégouliner dans la lame et le porte-clé de l'arme représentait une femme à moitié nue et au corps bleu. Larxene se libéra de sa prison et se rua sur la fille. Les deux armes se cognèrent provoquant une violente onde de choc qui balaya les reflets autour d'elles.

\- Quelle fille stupide, soupira Lexaeus.

\- On en a pas fini tous les deux, lui lança Kairi en se plaçant face à lui, tenant _Astres Féériques_ et _Mine de Joyaux_ dans ses mains.

\- Imbéciles de reflets, ils ne tiennent pas longtemps la route, soupira Saïx. Il est temps d'en finir.

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas, dit Riku. Nous sommes plus forts que vous.

Sora et Roxas se tenaient avec eux. Saïx eut un mouvement de recul. Les reflets avaient disparu. Larxene se livrait corps et âme dans un combat contre Naminé. Et eux, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de reprendre totalement des forces. Les porteurs se jetèrent au combat. Un puissant mur de flammes leur bloqua le chemin.

\- Je sais qui c'est... souffla Roxas. Axel...

\- Eh oui mon bichon!

Axel apparut dans les flammes, armé de ses deux Chakrams. Il n'avait pas le choix cette fois. Roxas et lui devaient se battre. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'éviter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memory of a Forgotten Being

**Memory of a Forgotten Being**

 **L** 'homme aux cheveux de feu sourit. Roxas soupira. Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir se battre contre lui. Affronter un ami, ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait en revenant auprès de ses amis. Il aurait préféré décalquer Vexen ou Lexaeus au sol, plutôt que de lever sa Keyblade contre le rouquin. Axel fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il faire ? Il semblait être dans le même cas que son ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à refuser le combat. Il leva ses Chakrams.

\- J'aurais souhaité ne pas en arriver là, dit-il en soupirant. Pourtant, je suis prêt à tout pour récupérer mon cœur.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon ? l'interrogea Roxas en levant son arme. Nous n'avons peut-être pas de cœur, mais nous éprouvons encore des sentiments. Ils sont juste amoindris.

Axel se contenta de secouer mollement la tête. Cette fois, le combat était inévitable. Les autres membres de l'Organisation se contentaient d'observer la scène. Sora, Kairi et Riku se tenaient prêts à se battre, derrière le châtain. Axel entama les hostilités. Il se jeta en avant. L'un de ses Chakrams se cogna contre la Keyblade. Des flammes étincelèrent de l'arme. Roxas grogna avant de le repousser. Axel recula en souriant. Son deuxième Chakram frappa son jeune ami dans le dos. Roxas tomba sur le sol. Des flammes jaillirent dans sa direction. Il les esquiva et lança sa Keyblade.

De son côté, Naminé tentait toujours de battre la blondasse de Larxene. Sa Keyblade, qu'on aurait pu nommer _Neige Éternelle_ ou _Renaissance de Shiva_ , cognait contre l'épée de foudre avec force. Les éclairs qui étaient générés par l'épée se transformaient en piques de glace avant de se planter dans le sol. Naminé tentait de repousser la femme dans ses derniers retranchements. Pourtant, la blonde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors que Naminé pensait l'avoir coincée, les mèches de Larxene frémirent. Des éclairs percèrent les nuages. Naminé courut dans la zone de combat évitant la foudre. Un éclair frappa ses pieds. Des morceaux de terre volèrent et Naminé fut propulsée en arrière.

\- Naminé ! lança Kairi avant de courir vers elle.

\- Minute ma jolie !

La terre se souleva en un mur de pics, lui bloquant la route. Kairi se tourna. Lexaeus avançait vers elle, son arme frottant le sol. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Kairi brandit ses deux Keyblades. « _Les amies, j'ai besoin de plus de force,_ pensa-t-elle très fort. », « _Je vais t'aider,_ dit Belle. _Laisse-moi quelques minutes_ ». Kairi brandit ses armes. Lexaeus rit.

\- C'est ça ma chérie, bats-toi, s'amusa l'armoire à glace. C'est plus drôle quand tu résistes !

\- Tu es un lâche, t'en prendre à une fille.

\- Tu es une princesse de cœur, ma jolie, dit l'homme en s'avançant lentement. Ta puissance est comparable au plus grand guerrier.

Soudainement, les Keyblades de Kairi se changèrent en _Rose de Combat_ et _Rose Éternelle_ , les deux armes à effigie de Belle. La jeune femme se jeta sur le combat, remerciant ses amies princesses de toute leur aide. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vu Naminé tomber. Riku courait vers la blondinette, tandis que Sora retenait tant bien que mal Vexen et Saïx. Le Savant tenta de le congeler. Sora exécuta une pirouette, lança un Miroir en l'air. La glace se cogna contre la barrière magique. Saïx apparut derrière Sora et tenta de frapper. Le porteur jeta un sort Attraction, attirant Vexen. L'arme de Saïx frappa le Savant de plein fouet et le projeta sur le sol.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin ! rugit Saïx en marchant vers le Savant. Sora est à moi.

\- Ta gueule ! Tu es mon inférieur ! ragea Vexen. Je suis l'un des Fondateurs. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

\- Hey ! Les amoureux ! cria Sora. Vous êtes vraiment idiots. Vous savez plus vous battre ?

\- Sale mioche, je vais te pulvériser ! souffla Saïx avec un regard noir.

Riku réussit à s'interposer entre Naminé et Larxene. La blonde poussa un juron. Elle aurait voulu s'occuper de la minette avant de s'occuper de ses copains. Riku sourit. Finalement, le mieux pour lui était d'utiliser les ténèbres à leur plein pouvoir. Des jets des ténèbres l'entourèrent. Les filaments léchèrent sa peau avant de l'encercler. Il se transforma, prenant la forme du Sans-Cœur de Xehanort.

\- Riku... Non... souffla Naminé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la ratatiner une bonne fois pour toutes, dit-il avant de tourner son regard jaunâtre vers la femme. À nous deux !

\- Je vais te foudroyer !

L'épée de Larxene s'allongea au niveau du manche, devenant une épée double. Elle l'attrapa à deux mains. Riku sourit. Il envoya une Salve Noire. Larxene esquiva et se jeta au combat. Les deux armes se tapèrent. Larxene fit tournoyer l'arme. La deuxième lame frôla le visage de Riku. Il tourna sur lui même. La première lame coupa son flanc, son sang gicla le sol. Les ténèbres en Riku laissèrent les filaments recoudre la blessure. Il sourit. Sa puissance avait décuplé. Riku se lança de nouveau dans l'affrontement.

De leur côté, Roxas et Axel s'affrontaient dans un combat acharné. Ils se frappaient avec force. Leurs armes tintaient chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient. Des flammes volaient, des rayons d'énergie fusaient. Rien ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient amis. Pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient, des choses étranges se produisaient. Une voix semblait se réveiller dans leur esprit, une voix lointaine mais qu'ils semblaient tous deux connaître. _« Je veux être avec vous deux... »_ L'un des Chakrams se planta dans le sol quand Roxas le repoussa. _« Axel, promets-moi de ne pas retenir tes coups... »_ Axel lança une vague de flammes. _« Roxas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré... »_

\- Qu'est-ce... souffla Roxas.

\- Je vais t'avoir ! lança Axel.

Il se jeta sur lui. Au même moment, un visage apparut dans leur tête. Une fille ressemblant à Kairi et Naminé. Une fille au regard triste avec des cheveux noirs courts. Qui était-elle ? Leurs armes se frappèrent. Une explosion fusa. Des rayons de lumière les éblouirent. Ils reculèrent chacun de leur côté. Un coquillage tomba sur le sol.

\- Xion... murmurèrent les deux garçons en observant le coquillage. Xion !

 _\- J'ai été heureuse de vous connaître Axel et toi. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je t'en prie. Ne l'oublie jamais_...

Le coquillage s'illumina sous les yeux des deux garçons. Dans la lumière, une fille naquit. La brunette qu'ils avaient vue dans leurs pensées. Xion sourit. Elle les regarda tour à tour. Une seule phrase lui vint en tête.

\- Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? demanda-t-elle affichant un air triste. Axel... Roxas... Pourquoi ?

\- Xion... soupira Roxas.

\- Je suis désolé Xion, dit Axel en tenant fermement ses armes. Je... Je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux récupérer mon cœur ! C'est ma raison. C'est pour cela que je me bats.

\- As-tu oublié notre amitié ? lança Xion. On avait promis de rester amis. On est amis. On ne peut pas se battre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre.

\- Xion...

\- Axel. Tu n'as pas besoin de cœur pour être quelqu'un de bien, continua la jeune fille. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu as été l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Ne continue pas ce combat.

Axel baissa les yeux vers le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait accepté cette offre ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Roxas était de la partie. Il avait tenté d'oublier, même d'effacer leur amitié. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses armes disparurent. Roxas et Xion sourirent. C'est alors qu'un rire résonna dans la pièce. Un coup de vent balaya les environs. Axel fut propulsé dans les airs. Il s'écrasa aux pieds de Xion.

\- On dirait que la petite flamme nous a trahi, se marra Xaldin en approchant vers eux, ses six Lances tournoyant autour de lui.

\- Xaldin, ragea Axel.

\- Allons, allons, rit le junkie. Nous savions que tu nous trahirais quand on a vu que Roxas était là. Xemnas ne comptait pas prendre le risque de perdre le marché.

\- Nous finirons par vous battre, dit Roxas. Nous sommes plus forts.

\- Peu importe la force que vous aurez, peu importe le nombre que vous êtes, déclara Xaldin en attrapant l'une des Lances. Nous avons obtenu la puissance. Sa puissance.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? lança Xion. Axel ?

\- De celle qui nous a ramenés, déclara l'homme. Celle qui a décidé d'éliminer Sora. Elle est revenue des ténèbres, bien décidée à le détruire une fois pour toutes. Maléfique.

\- Allons, Axel. Tu n'as pas à raconter nos secrets à tes amis.

Naminé se tenait en retrait, encore abasourdie par l'attaque de Larxene. Elle observait le combat entre Riku et la folle. Riku avait commencé à faire reculer la femme. Il lui donna un coup de son arme en plein dans les côtes. La fille tomba sur le sol. Elle poussa un grognement. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

\- Abandonne, lui conseilla le jeune homme. Tu devrais savoir que nous vous avons déjà battus. Nous recommencerons.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ! Les ténèbres vous submergeront !

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Axel et Xion poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Les membres de l'Organisation semblèrent tous perdre connaissance quelques secondes. Des filaments des ténèbres les entourèrent, régénérant leurs forces et leur esprit. D'un commun accord, les héros tentèrent de les attaquer. C'est alors qu'une vague de ténèbres les repoussa. Ils s'écrasèrent les uns près des autres.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir un problème, gémit Sora en se relevant.

\- Maléfique les aide depuis le début, souffla Roxas.

\- Maléfique ? C'est donc son énergie qui les ressource, comprit Riku en les observant.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Naminé en restant à genoux. Je dois nous créer une issue. Il faut qu'on fuie pour reprendre des forces.

\- Il faut qu'on te laisse le temps de le faire, dit Kairi. Les garçons, empêchez-les d'atteindre Naminé. Il faut les distraire.

\- Je vais vous aider, dit Xion. Je suis liée à Roxas et Axel. Je suis un fragment du cœur de Sora. Je dois me battre.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, dit Axel.

\- Très bien, je resterai près de Naminé pour la protéger au cas où, reprit Kairi. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- On le sait, annonça Sora en souriant. Chacun en prend un. Je me charge de Saïx.

\- J'aimerais bien casser la gueule à notre Vexen adoré une fois de plus, lança Riku avec amusement.

\- Xaldin est pour moi, annonça Roxas.

\- Je me charge de Larxene, dit Axel en souriant. J'ai envie de lui rappeler notre ancienne collaboration.

\- Il ne me reste plus que l'armoire à glace, dit Xion désespérée. Il ne sait même pas se battre.

Les membres de l'Organisation les encerclaient. Les héros se placèrent entre eux et Kairi et sa Simili. Ils s'attaquèrent aux membres de la confrérie. De son côté, la blondinette attrapa son carnet, sous les yeux de Kairi. Elle commença à dessiner des escaliers de verre. Peu à peu, les marches se matérialisèrent sans rambarde, sans structure. L'escalier de verre monta jusqu'au plafond et une porte blanche se créa dans le ciel noir.

\- Allons-y ! lança Kairi.

Les deux filles grimpèrent en premier les marches. Riku les suivit de près, tout en affrontant Vexen. Le Savant avait matérialisé deux épées de glace. Aussi solides que des épées d'acier, elles frappaient la Keyblade de Riku avec force. Xion et Axel réussirent un coup de maître. Xion utilisa un sort de Gravité pour coller Lexaeus et Larxene sur le sol. Axel les enferma dans un dôme de glace. Ils suivirent leurs amis. Xion se jeta dans le dos de Vexen et le frappa de son arme. Le Savant se tourna pour contre-attaquer. Axel lui lança ses Chakrams. L'une des armes lui effleura l'épaule de justesse. L'autre lui entailla sévèrement le bras.

\- Sora ! Regarde ! Lança Xion.

Le porteur de la clé repoussa Saïx et se tourna vers Kairi. Xaldin l'avait atteinte, Roxas n'avait pas pu le retenir. Il venait de repousser les filles dans le vide. Axel rattrapa Naminé. Sora se jeta en avant.

\- Naminé ! Roxas ! Prêtez-moi votre force ! lança Sora en se propulsant dans les airs.

Les corps de Naminé et Roxas se fondirent en lui. Sa tenue se transforma en tenue Sagesse. Il s'envola dans les airs et attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il continua sur sa lancée, fonçant droit sur le Fondateur. Xaldin lui jeta ses Lances les unes après les autres. Sora les bloqua. Il atteignit l'homme et le frappa à plusieurs reprises. Xaldin perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le vide. Sora posa Kairi sur la marche et se jeta dans le vide. Il tomba sur le sol.

\- Sora ! Reviens ! hurla Kairi.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes. Avec la force de Sagesse, je vais les bloquer quelques minutes, dit Sora une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Passez vite la porte.

Kairi approuva. Rejointe de Riku, Axel et Xion, elle passa la porte blanche dans une étincelante lumière. Sora sourit et se tourna vers les membres de l'organisation. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Il devait réussir d'un coup.

\- Allons mon joli, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de t'en sortir, dit Larxene en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il est temps de te rendre.

\- Notre amie a raison, tu es fait ! lâcha Lexaeus.

\- Allons, allons, dit Saïx en souriant. Même si tu arrivais à nous battre, nous reviendrons.

\- Et même si tu avances, les autres viendront vous combattre ! rugit Vexen. Il reste encore cinq membres.

« Je m'en sortirai, déclara Sora. _J'ai confiance en moi. »_ « _Tu es sûr de toi ?_ demanda Roxas. », « _Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur_ , leur rappela Naminé ». Sora sourit. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Les membres se jetèrent sur lui. Il fit un bond en l'air, lançant un sort Attraction. Les membres s'écrasèrent les uns sur les autres. Sora pouffa de rire et s'envola vers la porte. Il la passa et laissa Naminé et Roxas reprendre leur liberté.

Ils rejoignirent Kairi, Axel, Xion et Riku. Sora observa l'endroit. Ils étaient au carrefour de deux chemins de terre. De chaque côté d'eux, des Keyblades de toutes formes et toutes sortes étaient plantées dans le sol. Un vrai champ de guerre. Riku posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora, l'intimant à regarder devant eux. D'une démarche lente et royale, Yen Sid s'avançait vers eux. Le maître du roi Mickey s'avança jusqu'à eux.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez en vie, porteurs des Keyblades, dit l'homme les mains dans les manches. Et bienvenue à vous aussi, Simili et amis des porteurs.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Sora.

\- Vous êtes dans la Nécropole des Keyblades. Il s'agit d'un lieu ancien où de nombreux porteurs se sont battus. Ici même, les ténèbres et la lumière se sont toujours affrontées. Et vous devez à nouveau répéter ce rituel. Je vous apporterai la lumière qu'il vous faudra. Mais votre ennemie est puissante.

\- Maléfique n'est plus celle que vous avez combattue, déclara Axel. Cet homme a raison.

\- Les ténèbres sont encore plus fortes en elle, dit le sage en levant une main. Laissez-moi vous donner des pouvoirs supplémentaires.

Des rayons de lumière les entourèrent. Une force nouvelle jaillit en eux. Sora sentit cette chaleur le renverser. Yen Sid leur demanda d'atteindre le bout de cet endroit. Ils devaient le retrouver. En chemin, ils retrouveraient d'autres alliés. Mais les ennemis étaient encore nombreux. Il y eut une explosion dans leur dos. L'affrontement était loin d'être terminé.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Princess and the Stony

**The Princess and the Stony Ogre**

 **L** es héros observèrent les alentours. Ils étaient en plein centre d'un carrefour et sur chacun des quatre chemins s'avançait l'un des membres de l'organisation XIII. Vexen au nord. Larxene à l'est. Lexaeus au sud. Saïx à l'ouest. Quant à Xaldin, il semblait avoir disparu. Les êtres de la lumière se placèrent en cercle. Yen Sid avait été clair. Ils devaient avancer. Ils s'observèrent les uns les autres en silence. Sora leur fit un signe de la main. C'était le moment de contre-attaquer.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser de questions. Il y eut une énorme bourrasque. Le vent projeta Sora vers Saïx. Roxas tenta de rester près de Naminé, mais il fut éjecté vers Vexen. Axel se laissa porter vers Larxene et Riku profita de la tempête pour se jeter rapidement contre Lexaeus. Les filles tentèrent de les aider. Le vent s'intensifia autour d'eux, les coupant totalement de leurs amis. Xaldin fondit sur les trois filles.

L'homme fit apparaître ses Lances. Il en attrapa une dans chaque main et se jeta sur Naminé. Kairi bloqua son attaque avec « Rose de Combat ». Il la repoussa d'un coup de pied et tenta une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois, ce fut Xion qui bloqua l'homme. Elle lui donna un violent coup dans le poignet et grimpa sur lui. Elle lui donna un violent crochet dans la mâchoire. Elle effectua un salto arrière, laissant la place à Naminé pour l'attaque suivante.

Le numéro trois n'arrivait plus à esquiver les attaques simultanées des trois filles. Coups de pieds, coups de tête, poings et armes. Elles le faisaient souffrir au plus haut point. Si bien, qu'il finit par s'effondrer. Les trois filles se postèrent les unes près des autres. L'homme donna un coup de poing sur le sol.

\- Xiggy! C'est le moment!

\- Quoi? Le moment de quoi? lui lança Kairi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez? Demanda Naminé.

L'autre se mit simplement à rire. La tornade se stoppa, révélant les autres combattants. Les filles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de voir l'avancée de leurs amis. Il y eut comme des coups de tonnerre. Puis, des puits de lumière violette jaillirent sous les pieds de tous les combattants. Kairi poussa un juron. Elle se retrouva happée dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle n'était plus dans la nécropole des Keyblades. Elle sentit un vent léger lui caresser le visage. Elle sentit une odeur si familière. L'odeur de la mer. Elle se leva d'un bond. Devant elle s'étendait l'océan, calme et majestueux. La princesse de cœur était sur cette île qu'elle avait tant aimée.

\- Mais, c'est mon île...

Ainsi, l'Organisation XIII les avait séparés. Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment sur son île. Après tout, beaucoup de choses étaient possibles. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion de la part de l'Organisation. Elle avança lentement sur la plage. Le but de l'Organisation était de les battre, donc l'un d'eux se montrerait forcément.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? hurla la jeune fille en observant l'endroit de toutes parts. Hé oh!

\- Ah ah ah ah!

\- Lexaeus...

Le membre quatre apparut devant elle. Kairi fit apparaître Mine de Joyaux. Elle ne devait pas faiblir car dans d'autres mondes, ses amis se battaient eux aussi pour survivre. Ils ne devaient pas faiblir.

\- Bon, cette fois je vais t'écraser une bonne fois pour toutes ma jolie, dit l'armoire à glace toute souriante.

\- Décidément, je te retrouve toujours sur ma route. T'es amoureux ou quoi?

\- J'aime ton agressivité, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je veux juste t'éliminer.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids.

\- Nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite ma mignonne.

Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Kairi n'avait pas de choix. Elle devait se battre au maximum de ses capacités. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le courage de Sora, ni la force de Riku. Elle n'avait pas la puissance de Roxas, ni les pouvoirs de Naminé. Mais elle avait la lumière de son côté. Elle ne pouvait que gagner. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Il y eut une violente secousse. La terre trembla, se craquela et des fissures se mirent à joncher le sol.

Lexaeus repoussa la fille. Elle tomba peu à peu vers les eaux de l'océan. Lexaeus donna un violent coup de poing dans le sol. Les fissures s'étirèrent sur le sol marin, aspirant peu à peu l'eau tout autour d'elles. Kairi tomba sur le sol encore humide. Elle se releva et observa le désastre. Il n'y avait plus d'eau nulle part.

\- Cet endroit sera bientôt ta tombe ma petite princesse, rigola l'homme en s'avançant lentement vers elle. Je vais te montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

Il serra son Tomahawk dans ses mains. Le manche s'allongea soudainement, touchant presque le sol. Les deux lames se changèrent en énormes blocs de pierre. Un humain normal n'aurait jamais pu tenir cette arme, même à deux mains. Lexaeus reprit le combat. Lorsque son arme frappa la Keyblade de Kairi, la jeune femme sentit le choc causé par le poids de l'arme la déstabiliser. Elle lâcha son arme. Le numéro quatre enchaîna avec un violent coup de massue. Elle le prit en plein dans l'estomac. Elle tituba sur quelques mètres, reculant le plus loin possible de son agresseur.

\- Tu disais que je ne faisais pas le poids, c'est cela?

Lexaeus avait l'avantage avec son arme. Kairi le savait. L'homme commença à marteler le sol. Chaque fois que son arme le touchait, des pics rocheux remontaient à une vitesse prodigieuse vers elle, manquant de peu de la transpercer. Elle pouvait heureusement compter sur sa vitesse pour éviter les coups. Les coups de l'homme devenaient de plus en plus puissants, faisant monter les stalagmites de plus en plus haut, si bien que le terrain devint vite une forêt de pics rocheux.

Kairi évoluait à travers cette forêt, se dissimulant derrière les pointes jusqu'à ce que Lexaeus les détruise. Elle ne cessait d'esquiver. Parfois, elle lançait des attaques en apparaissant dans le dos de l'homme. Mais l'arme massue l'envoyait valser sur plusieurs mètres. Elle n'était pas encore assez rapide. Elle devait trouver une solution pour accroître sa vitesse. Ses amies princesses pourraient sans doute l'y aider.

\- Allons, tu as déjà perdu! Princesse! hurla Lexaeus en détruisant un autre pic rocheux. Montre-toi!

 _« J'ai besoin de vous! »_ lança Kairi en fermant les yeux et se concentrant pour percevoir ses amies. _« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de t'aider »,_ dit Jasmine. _« Nous devons toutes nous unir »,_ ajouta Alice. _« C'est le seul moyen de vaincre les ténèbres en cet homme »_ , termina Aurore. _« Si c'est le seul moyen, allons-y »_ , déclara la jeune princesse de cœur. Sa Keyblade s'illumina d'un coup. Sa garde prit la forme d'un cœur. La lame s'allongea, décorée de joyaux, d'étoiles, de citrouilles, de roses, de sable et de cœurs. Un pendentif en forme de cœur se forma au bout de sa chaîne.

Une tenue apparut autour de la jeune fille. Elle avait des épaulettes, des gantelets et des jambières en métal possédant une teinte violette. Un plastron de la même couleur et frappé du symbole de Kingdom Hearts serrait méthodiquement sa poitrine, révélant ses formes gracieuses. Une longue cape violette volait dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? grogna Lexaeus en apercevant la jeune fille.

\- C'est la fin de l' histoire, mon joli, dit Kairi alors qu'une couronne venait serrer son front.

Elle était en améthyste et de chaque côté de sa tête, deux ailes venaient se dresser sur la monture de la couronne. Cela donnait à l'armure de Kairi un côté divin. La femme brandit son arme. Elle ne craignait plus les attaques de l'homme. Ce dernier leva son arme. Kairi disparut quelques secondes de ses yeux. Il eut juste le temps de se tourner pour contrer l'arme de la princesse. L'onde de choc les sépara. Kairi disparut de nouveau. Elle avait acquis une étrange rapidité. Son armure était aussi légère qu'un vêtement de soie.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas battre! rugit l'homme.

Il tentait d'arrêter les attaques de Kairi, mais elle était trop rapide. Il n'arrivait même plus à l'effleurer. Kairi finit par lui donner un violent coup dans le dos. L'homme tomba à terre. Kairi enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Puis, sans regret, elle planta la pointe de son arme dans la poitrine de l'homme. Lexaeus poussa un hurlement qui déchira la quiétude du lieu. Peu à peu, la terre se mit à trembler. Les fissures laissèrent l'eau se déverser autour d'eux. Kairi retourna vers la plage en courant tandis que le niveau de l'océan remontait.

Derrière elle, le corps du numéro quatre se décomposait peu à peu. Son cri ne cessait de résonner autour de lui. Il sentit un poids lui comprimer la tête. Il porta ses mains sur son crâne et tomba sur le sol. Lexaeus disparut, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Kairi observa l'horizon. L'océan calme et paisible était revenu. Elle avait vaincu l'un des membres de l'Organisation.

\- Merci à toutes, souffla-t-elle tandis que l'armure disparaissait peu à peu. Je vous revaudrai ça.

Une projection de Cendrillon apparut face à elle.

 _\- N'oublie pas que ton voyage n'est pas terminé,_ dit-elle à la jeune princesse. _Retrouve tes amis. Retrouve le porteur de la clé. Vous devez sauver le monde des ténèbres de Maléfique._

Kairi approuva. Elle sentit une étrange sensation dans son dos. Elle se tourna. La grotte. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle s'engouffra dans la grotte où se trouvait la porte du monde. Ce n'était sûrement pas la véritable île du Destin, mais il y avait forcément une entrée, ou une sortie, qui lui permettrait de continuer son chemin. Elle traversa l'endroit en peu de temps et se retrouva face au cœur de l'île. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, la porte était présente. Elle traversa la pièce et se retrouva dans un tout autre monde.

Elle était dans le hall d'un immense château. Devant trônait un immense escalier face à une grande double porte. Elle entendit alors un cri de douleur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et poussa les grandes portes. Elle atterrit dans une grande salle de bal. Et au fond, face aux grandes fenêtres, se tenait une fille. Une brunette.

\- Xion?


	5. Chapter 5 - A Memory against

**A Memory against the Wind**

 **X** ion lança un cri en entendant Xaldin appeler Xigbar à la rescousse. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. La tornade se stoppa, révélant les autres combattants. Les filles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de voir l'avancée de leurs amis. Il y eut comme des coups de tonnerre. Puis, des puits de lumière violette jaillirent sous les pieds de tous les combattants. Xion traversa les limbes ténébreux.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit enfin, elle se réveilla dans une grande salle de bal. La pièce immense était illuminée par un grand lustre doré. De grandes fenêtres en arcade occupaient un long côté de la pièce. Le plafond était décoré d'une fresque représentant de petits chérubins dans un ciel bleu envahi de petits nuages blancs.

Xion tourna sur elle-même pour repérer l'énergie de quelqu'un. Elle sentit vite qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans cet endroit. Les membres de l'Organisation les avaient séparés sûrement pour réussir à les déstabiliser. Cela ne marcherait pas sur elle. Elle fit apparaître sa clef et marcha quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- J'apprécie tant cet endroit, dit la voix de Xaldin en écho dans la pièce.

\- Montre-toi, lâche! ordonna la brunette.

\- Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier. J'avais tenté de convaincre la Bête de nous rejoindre pour le transformer en Simili. Sa puissance nous aurait tant aidés.

\- Tu as peur de moi ou quoi?

Xaldin se contenta de rire. Peur d'elle? Pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle n'était qu'un ensemble de fragments de souvenirs. Il ne savait pas comment elle était revenue. Mais puisqu'elle était là, autant s'amuser un peu avec elle. Il apparut face à elle.

\- Xaldin...

\- Xion. Le mystère que le maître nous avait caché, dit l'homme en se tenant le menton. Ton existence même est un grand mystère.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour blablater sur mon retour, dit la jeune femme en se préparant à un mauvais coup de la part de ce fondateur.

\- Oh! Je vois que tu es pressée d'en découdre, s'amusa l'homme tout souriant. Pourtant, je ne suis pas pressé pour ma part. Nous pourrions tous simplement nous asseoir et parler.

\- Je ne traite pas avec mes ennemis.

\- Depuis quand suis-je ton ennemi? N'es-tu pas une membre de l'Organisation? Lui rappela l'homme. Le mystérieux numéro quatorze.

\- Je ne vous suivrai plus jamais! Xemnas ne voulait que me manipuler, comme il le fait avec tout le monde. Je suivrai celui dont je suis issue même si je dois en mourir.

\- Ah, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Toi, Axel et Roxas avez toujours été une épine dans le pied de l'Organisation.

Il fit apparaître ses six Lances. Elles tournoyèrent autour de lui. Il finit par en attraper une dans chaque main et laissa les autres en rotation autour de lui. Xion se mordit la lèvre. Le combat s'annonçait rock'n'roll. Xaldin avait toujours son sourire amusé. Pourquoi ne passait-il pas à l'attaque? Il espérait sûrement qu'elle tente une première offensive. Elle savait qu'elle allait prendre un risque, mais elle n'allait pas rester à attendre éternellement.

Elle courut vers lui, son arme en avant. Il était temps d'en découdre. Son arme fendit l'air. L'une des Lances en lévitation para son attaque aisément, sans que Xaldin ne bouge un muscle. C'était comme si elle avait sa propre volonté. Une volonté faite pour protéger son maître. Xion s'acharna à attaquer le maître du vent. Lui ne bougeait pas, laissant ses quatre Lances animées s'occuper de parer la jeune femme. Xion finit par reculer loin de lui.

\- C'est quoi ce numéro? On a eu aucune difficulté à te mettre à terre avant que Xigbar ne nous téléporte, ragea la brunette. À moins que tu aies joué la comédie.

\- Tu as tout compris, rit l'homme en lâchant les deux lances qu'il avait en main. Le pouvoir que Maléfique nous a accordé est puissant. Jamais nous ne pourrons être détruits par la lumière. Tu as choisi le mauvais camp.

\- Espèce de...

\- M'insulter ne changera pas ma nouvelle puissance, continua Xaldin en croisant les bras. Je t'offre une dernière chance. Laisse les ténèbres t'envahir. Deviens l'une des nôtres et combats les Porteurs de Lumière à nos côtés. Ainsi, tu ne seras plus les bribes d'un souvenir. Tu auras un cœur. Tu deviendras toi, Xion, unique et puissante.

\- Moi... Unique, murmura Xion.

Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage. Elle n'était que la manifestation des souvenirs de Sora. Elle était réapparue grâce à Roxas et Axel. Ils s'étaient souvenus d'elle. C'était grâce à leur mémoire qu'elle était revenue. Elle n'était qu'un souvenir. Que se passerait-il quand le combat serait terminé? Elle retournerait au Néant? Avoir un cœur, une personnalité. Ne plus être un souvenir, mais un être à part entière. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras me vaincre, continua l'homme. Pourquoi te sacrifier alors que tu pourrais obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours désiré?

La proposition était tentante. Elle lâcha son arme. Xaldin sourit. Il avait gagné. C'est alors que Xion sentit une lourde pression lui envahir le cœur. Elle eut des visions. Elle combattant aux côtés de Roxas et Axel. Xemnas lui ordonnant de se battre contre Roxas. Elle se vit alors disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce destin tragique. Elle ne voulait plus être manipulée. Elle ne voulait plus se battre contre Roxas.

\- Non!

Elle redressa la tête. Un halo de couleur blanche entoura son corps tout entier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cœur. Elle avait des amis. Jamais elle ne les trahirait. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle leva les mains. Deux Keyblades apparurent. _Ignescence_ , à l'effigie de son amitié pour Axel, et _Deux pour un_ , représentant Roxas et le lien entre elle et Sora.

\- On dirait que la Keyblade a donc fini par vraiment te choisir comme porteur, soupira Xaldin en se préparant à affronter la jeune fille. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te tuer à présent.

\- Nous verrons qui éliminera qui!

Elle fendit l'air avec _Ignescence._ Un mur de flammes se forma vers l'homme. Il n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer. L'une de ses Lances se plaça sur la trajectoire du mur. Elle tourbillonna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les flammes se frottèrent à l'arme, mais furent déviées de part et d'autre de l'homme. Xion se lança à l'attaque. Xaldin se poussa sur la droite. Il ordonna à ses Lances de contre-attaquer. Xion sauta sur les parois du mur. Elle courut le long de ce dernier, évitant les Lances qui se plantaient dans le mur.

Le combat était dur pour elle. Xaldin n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour attaquer. Ses Lances le faisaient pour lui. Les éviter était une chose, mais l'homme s'amusait également à contrôler le vent dans la pièce. Des bourrasques forçaient la fille à changer de direction. Souvent, elle se retrouvait coincée entre une ou plusieurs lances et le vent. Elle parvenait cependant à les repousser et reprendre sa course. Chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle tentait de trouver une ouverture dans les défenses de Xaldin. Cependant, la rapidité de ses Lances l'empêchait à chaque tentative de l'atteindre.

Bientôt, la salle fut jonchée de trous dans les murs, de traces de brûlé et de rideaux déchirés. L'endroit n'avait plus rien d'harmonieux. Xion sauta sur le grand lustre, esquivant une nouvelle attaque des Lances de Xaldin. L'homme était juste en dessous d'elle. Elle sourit. Elle avait le moyen de détourner son attention quelques secondes. Elle frappa la chaîne dorée qui retenait le lustre. L'objet énorme tomba sur vers l'homme. Immédiatement, les six Lances formèrent un bouclier pour le protéger. C'était le moment. Xion frappa.

Ses défenses étaient abaissées. Xaldin ne put éviter le coup. _Deux pour un_ frappa le flanc de l'homme, l'envoyant paître contre les vitres. Xion enchaîna en créant trois boules de feu. Elle les frappa de sa Keyblade pour les propulser contre l'homme. Xaldin se releva et esquiva la première. Il ne put esquiver les deux autres. La première le frappa dans les jambes. Il s'affaissa en poussant un cri de douleur. La dernière boule de feu le frappa au visage, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement. Il fut éjecté contre les vitres. Le verre se brisa et il s'écrasa sur le balcon.

\- Je ne remercierai jamais assez ce lustre, souffla Xion en laissant ses armes tomber et se mettant à genoux, essoufflée.

Xaldin se redressa. Il sentit l'effroyable douleur sur son visage et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il était totalement brûlé. Il poussa un cri de rage. Il ne pouvait pas permettre un tel affront. Xion se redressa en entendant le râle de l'homme. Le combat n'était donc pas fini. Elle attrapa ses armes et courut vers le balcon. Un rayon d'énergie fait de vent tourbillonnant dans tous les sens frappa les vitres. Elle esquiva de justesse en poussant un juron.

Xaldin avait fait appel à ses derniers pouvoirs. Xion resta effarée en découvrant les pouvoirs cachés de l'homme. Un énorme dragon au visage sinistre se tenait devant elle. Il ressemblait étrangement au numéro trois.

\- Xion! Tu as refusé ma proposition, je vais t'anéantir! rugit la bête d'une voix sinistre. Jamais tu ne reverras tes amis.

\- Espèce de fou...

Xion n'était nullement impressionnée. Le monstre tenta de lui donner un coup de patte, sûrement accéléré par la puissance du vent. Xion esquiva. Elle grimpa sur sa patte. La bête tenta de la dégager. La fille était rapide. Xaldin utilisa donc le vent à son avantage. Des minis tornades soufflèrent autour d'eux. Xion fut repoussée dans la grande salle. Le dragon lança un nouveau tourbillon de sa bouche. Elle ne put l'éviter. Prise dans la bourrasque, elle sentit les lames de vent déchirer ses vêtements et entailler sa peau. Elle ne devait pas perdre.

Elle frappa avec ses deux armes les bourrasques. Le vent prit feu et la tornade explosa, libérant la jeune fille. Elle tituba légèrement et se retint en plantant _Ignescense_ dans le sol. Pensant qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, Xaldin tenta une nouvelle attaque. Lorsque sa patte toucha le sol, alors que Xion l'avait évitée, l'homme sentit une vive brûlure l'envahir. Des raies de feu montèrent le long de son bras. Xion avait disparu. Xaldin secoua la patte, tentant d'arrêter la fissure de feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? hurla-t-il.

Xion émergea de la fissure quand elle arriva au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle planta _Ignescence_ puis _Deux pour un_ dans le corps du dragon. Elle sauta en arrière, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds. Le dragon explosa dans son dos. Le corps de Xaldin tomba sur le sol, carbonisé. Xion s'avança vers lui.

\- Je t'ai sous-estimée, souffla Xaldin alors qu'elle l'attrapait par le col de son manteau.

\- Dis-moi comment je peux retrouver mes amis!

\- Tu es forte, mais tu ne seras jamais qu'un souvenir perdu... Un souvenir perdu dans le vent du temps...

Xaldin ferma les yeux et tomba en poussière. Xion sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Avait-il raison? N'était-elle qu'un souvenir perdu. Elle hurla. Elle hurla de douleur. Elle hurla de tristesse. Qui était-elle vraiment?

\- Xion... Xion, c'est bien toi?

La brunette se tourna. Kairi, la princesse de cœur s'avançait vers elle. Cette fille. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de Xion. La fille sentit une haine incompréhensible l'envahir. Elle serra _Ignescense_ dans sa main. Elle se jeta sur sa camarade sans vraiment comprendre. Kairi la contra.

\- Xion! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

\- C'est de ta faute! De ta faute si je ne suis pas quelqu'un de réel! ragea la jeune fille.

Elle frappait avec force. Les ténèbres avaient trouvé une brèche dans son cœur. Elles tentaient de la submerger. Kairi ne faisait que parer les coups de la brunette. Elle ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle devait la faire revenir à la raison.

\- Je veux être Moi!

\- Mais, tu es Toi! la contredit Kairi.

\- Non! Je ne suis qu'un souvenir du cœur de Sora! Je ne suis qu'un souvenir perdu, un souvenir bridé!

Xion lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre. Kairi traversa la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur. Xion l'attrapa par la gorge. Elle allait détruire Kairi. Ainsi, elle deviendrait unique. Elle ne serait plus un souvenir.

\- Xion... Ne... ne fais pas ça...

\- Je veux vivre comme tous les autres, pleura Xion alors que les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Je veux vivre comme toi, pas pour toi.

\- Tu ne vis pas pour moi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

\- Xion... Tu possèdes un cœur... souffla Kairi en tentant de desserrer l'étreinte de la fille. Ce cœur est fait de l'amour que tes amis te portent... Tu n'es pas un souvenir. Tu es en vie. Tu es Xion!

La brunette lâcha la princesse. Kairi l'observa en se massant la gorge. Xion recula de plusieurs pas. Avait-elle raison? Elle était revenue grâce à Roxas et Axel. Parce qu'ils s'étaient Lances d'elle. Ils l'aimaient. Elle était leur amie. Elle n'était plus un souvenir. Elle poussa une plainte en tombant à genoux. Kairi vint vers elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée... Kairi...

\- C'est fini. Tu n'as pas à pleurer, dit la princesse en la serrant contre elle. Nous sommes amies. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Xion.

Elle leva la tête. Devant elle, une porte blanche venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement d'une des fenêtres. Elle aida Xion à se relever et à se tenir contre elle. La fille avait livré un dur combat contre Xaldin et elle était à bout. Les deux amies marchèrent vers la porte. Kairi espérait qu'elle les mène vers leurs amis.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Royal Friendship

**A Royal Frendship**

 **R** iku leva les yeux sur l'immense bâtiment qui trônait dans la ville ténébreuse d'Illusiopolis. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son affrontement avec Roxas. Cela semblait si proche, mais pourtant si loin. Il avait affronté tellement d'épreuves depuis ce jour. Il sentit la pluie tomber peu à peu sur son visage. Riku avait repris sa forme naturelle, préférant ne pas épuiser ses forces inutilement. Maintenant, il devait retrouver ses amis.

La cité était aussi sombre qu'à son habitude. Le silence y était permanent. Même la pluie semblait ne pas vouloir faire de bruit. Cette ambiance était plutôt inquiétante. L'endroit, d'habitude envahi de Sans-Cœurs, était vide de toute âme ou créature. Riku était seul. Il espérait que ses amis n'étaient pas aussi perdus que lui et qu'ils arriveraient à se rejoindre de quelque manière que ce soit. Il marcha sur la grande place, tentant de trouver une solution à son problème.

C'est alors qu'un vent glacial se leva autour de lui. La pluie se transforma en neige, déposant un manteau de flocons sur le sol. Riku savait bien qui était capable de tels pouvoirs.

\- Vexen...

Le rire du Simili se répandit dans le vent. Un rire aussi glacial et sadique que la morsure du froid. Le Savant n'était pas quelqu'un de téméraire. Riku savait qu'il frapperait au moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas. C'était un lâche. Le jeune homme tenta de le repérer. Le rire venait de partout à la fois, porté par le vent glacial issu du pouvoir du scientifique.

\- Montre-toi, lâche!

L'homme se contenta de rire. Le vent glacé prit soudainement une plus grande ampleur. Riku sentit le froid lui transpercer la peau. Riku se battait contre le souffle gelé. Il plaça une main devant son visage pour se protéger. Des bruits fusèrent dans son dos. Des bruits de course. Vexen l'attaquait dans son dos. Il en était sûr. Il laissa alors le vent le propulser en arrière. Il se retourna dans son élan, faisant apparaître son arme. Bien que sa vision fût amoindrie par la neige, il aperçut une ombre et la frappa de plein fouet.

Son arme ne fit que trancher un homme fait de neige. Le vent se stoppa. Riku baissa son arbre. Il s'était fait avoir. Vexen rigolait. Riku fit volte-face. L'homme savant se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres, tenant fermement son bouclier contre lui. Il souriait. Comme la plupart des membres de l'Organisation, il avait cet air suffisant et une tendance à se la jouer. Riku ne pouvait pas supporter cette attitude.

\- Tu te décides enfin à jouer franc jeu.

\- Tu sais bien que combattre loyalement n'est pas ma tasse de thé, rit le blond en abaissant son arme. Je préfère de loin observer mon adversaire et découvrir ses faiblesses. Ainsi, je peux l'achever le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, rétorqua Riku en se mettant en position d'attaque.

\- Détrompe-toi, je sais exactement comment te détruire, railla Vexen alors que le vent froid reprenait de l'intensité. Je vais te congeler!

Riku se lança à l'attaque. L'homme disparut dans les flocons de neige portés par le vent. Riku frappa dans le vide. Il roula sur le côté, évitant un pic de glace sortant du sol. Vexen s'était de nouveau dissimulé. Le garçon esquivait les stalagmites du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en essayant de repérer son adversaire.

Cette neige ne l'aidait pas. Le sol devenait de plus en plus glissant. Riku grimpa sur le mur d'un bâtiment et courut le plus haut possible. Il espérait pouvoir échapper au vent en étant en hauteur. Il arriva sur le toit de la structure. Vexen était là et riait. Le Savant leva une main menaçante vers lui. Des morceaux de glace pointus se formèrent et filèrent vers le jeune homme.

Riku courut se mettre à l'abri. Il sauta sur le bâtiment d'en face. En plein vol, il se tourna et para les aiguilles gelées en envoyant une salve d'énergie noire qui les brisèrent en morceau. Il atterrit sur le toit de l'autre immeuble. Vexen était déjà là. Il recomposa la même attaque. Riku fonça sur le toit suivant. Ce manège était étrange. Sur chaque toit, il retrouvait Vexen et son attaque. Il finit par sauter dans le vide. En tombant, il aperçut cinq Vexen différents se pencher dans le vide.

\- Impossible...

\- Rien n'est impossible mon petit Riku! rirent les Savants avant de le suivre.

Riku se posa sur le sol, un genou à terre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les Vexen semblèrent se fondre les uns dans les autres. Riku plaça son arme en position de garde. Il bloqua le bouclier de Vexen et le repoussa avec force. Le Savant se rattrapa en freinant sa course avec son bouclier planté dans le sol. Il se releva, un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- On dirait que tu es surpris, dit Vexen en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi!

Riku reprit son assaut. Il n'allait pas le laisser rigoler plus longtemps. Sous ses yeux, Vexen se divisa en deux. Le premier Vexen se jeta sur lui. Riku comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs Vexen. C'était une illusion. Il continua sa course. Son corps traversa littéralement le double de Vexen. Le sourire du Savant s'effaça lorsque l'argenté se trouva à quelques mètres de lui. L'Âme-Nivore de Riku frappa l'homme. Cependant, Vexen disparut en fumée.

\- Qu'est-ce que?

\- Perdu!

Vexen frappa le garçon dans son dos. Riku sentit le choc de l'arme sur son corps le frapper durement. Il se retourna et tenta une attaque. Vexen attrapa le poignet du garçon et planta la pointe inférieure de son bouclier dans l'épaule de Riku avec un sourire sadique.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais plus fort que toi.

\- Ne... Ne rêve pas...

Des filaments violets encerclèrent l'arme de Vexen. Ce dernier lâcha son bouclier et recula. Les ténèbres en Riku venaient de revenir. Elles broyèrent le bouclier de l'homme en morceaux, avant de recoudre sa plaie.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail, soupira Vexen en croisant les bras. Tu aurais pu le prévoir.

\- À qui parles-tu? demanda Riku à genoux.

\- Pas à toi, le rassura le Savant avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Dis donc, Zexy, tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose contre ça?

Riku leva les yeux à son tour. Le vent s'étant dissipé, il aperçut une silhouette assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Zexion, le Conspirateur Ténébreux. Il affichait son air impassible, tenant fermement son lexique d'une main.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas quelque chose pour m'aider à détruire le petit Riku? retenta Vexen devant le silence de son compagnon.

\- Hum...

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard mais tu pourrais au moins me répondre, soupira Vexen en croisant les bras. Rappelle-toi notre mission.

\- Je sais... se contenta de dire Zexion. Je vais t'aider...

Les yeux de Zexion s'illuminèrent tandis que les pages de son lexique s'agitaient. Elles finirent par s'arrêter brutalement. Une dizaine de clones de Vexen apparurent autour du pauvre Riku. À présent, il ne pouvait plus savoir où était le vrai. Il n'avait donc qu'une chose à faire, détruire Zexion. Il se releva, puisant dans les ténèbres la force de se battre. Il ne faiblirait pas.

\- Sora... Kairi... Attendez-moi... J'arrive!

Il fit un bond vers Zexion. Les reflets du Savant s'agitèrent tandis que le vent reprenait son intensité. Zexion eut un mince sourire avant de disparaître. Riku attrapa le rebord de la fenêtre et grimpa dans la pièce prêt à en découdre. Un Vexen se trouvait là. Il leva la main. Riku pensait que les attaques des faux Vexen étaient aussi des illusions. L'une des pointes de glace se figea dans le mur. Comprenant que ces attaques étaient mortelles, il fit un salto arrière, tombant dans le vide.

Il tomba dans la neige et roula sur le côté, évitant des stalagmites de glace. Le combat était loin d'être gagné. Les clones de Vexen n'étaient pas capables de lancer d'attaque. Riku en était sûr, il connaissait la magie de Zexion pour l'avoir affrontée par le passé. Cela voulait dire que Vexen pouvait manipuler le froid et la glace sur de très grandes distances. Riku se releva.

\- Je dois trouver Zexion...

\- Ne perds pas ton temps, le coupa Vexen alors qu'ils se rassemblaient tous autour du pauvre garçon. Je t'aurai bien avant que tu le touches.

\- Espèce de...

\- Allons, ce n'est pas ta faute. Maléfique nous a accordé un immense pouvoir, déclara le Savant en souriant. Elle nous a fait revivre. Nous lui devons tout. Et bientôt, elle nous rendra nos cœurs. Ainsi, nous revivrons.

\- Maléfique n'a jamais tenu ses engagements, pourquoi le ferait-elle avec vous?

\- Tu ne devrais pas la juger, rétorqua le Savant.

\- Je la connais mieux que quiconque...

\- Tes antécédents avec Maléfique m'importent peu! ragea l'homme alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en position de combat. L'important, c'est d'avoir ma récompense pour t'avoir détruit!

Riku laissa les ténèbres l'envahir, prenant la forme du Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Il tenta de trouver Vexen. Il frappa tous les reflets avec son arme. La lame se planta finalement dans l'épaule du véritable Savant. Malgré la douleur, Vexen sourit. Il serra le poing, des pointes de glace se formant dessus. Il donna à Riku un grand coup de poing. La glace transperça la peau de Riku.

Le garçon eut alors la force de porter une attaque à son adversaire. Sa lame se planta dans la hanche du Savant. Le sang des deux adversaires se déversa peu à peu sur le sol, teintant la neige en rouge. Vexen rit de plus belle. Il tapa du pied sur le sol. Des stalagmites émergèrent du sol. Ils transpercèrent le corps du garçon en plusieurs endroits. Riku sentit sa force le quitter.

\- Tu as perdu... souffla Vexen dans l'oreille de Riku.

\- Salo... pard...

Les stalagmites se brisèrent sous le poids de Riku qui s'effondra sur le sol. Vexen sentit ses deux blessures le lancer. Le garçon ne l'avait pas loupé. Son sang inondait le sol, se mêlant à celui de Riku. Il tomba sur le sol. Le visage de Zexion apparut au-dessus de lui. Vexen sourit. Son compagnon le tira loin de Riku.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, soupira Zexion en se relevant. Je m'occupe du reste...

\- De quoi... parles-tu? se demanda l'homme.

\- Hum...

Zexion observait le corps de Riku. Vexen était sûrement trop faible pour le sentir, mais l'énergie de Riku n'était pas encore anéantie. Il luttait contre la mort. Zexion fronça les sourcils. Une autre énergie était à l'œuvre. Une lumière puissante et salvatrice.

\- Riku! Ne baisse pas les bras! cria une voix. Je t'ai promis de toujours être avec toi. Je tiendrai ma promesse!

Zexion leva les yeux vers le sommet d'une des tours. Un être de petite taille se tenait en haut de l'immeuble. Il portait un manteau comme le sien, mais ses deux oreilles rondes trahissaient son identité. Le roi Mickey leva sa Keyblade vers les cieux.

\- Je ne pardonnerai pas à ceux qui s'en prennent à mes amis! lança le Roi.

Mickey sauta de l'immeuble. Il fonça sur Zexion. L'homme tenta de l'attaquer avec la force des ténèbres. Mickey para les rayons des ténèbres avec son arme et porta à l'homme une puissante attaque. Zexion s'écrasa contre un mur. La situation avait changé. Il devait se retirer. Il observa le corps de Vexen.

\- Tant pis...

Il soupira avant de disparaître de l'air de combat. Mickey souffla, relâchant tous ses muscles. Il se tourna vers Riku. Le garçon était encore inanimé. Le roi s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur son corps. Riku fut alors entouré d'une puissante lumière. Ses plaies commencèrent à se refermer. Son souffle reprit peu à peu.

\- Votre... majesté...

\- Riku, Kingdom Hearts soit loué, tu es en vie, dit Mickey des larmes au coin des yeux. J'ai eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard.

\- Merci...

Mickey sentit le froid reprendre de l'ampleur. Vexen s'était relevé. Le roi lui lança un regard noir. Le Savant rugit, faisant apparaître une épée de glace dans ses mains. Mickey laissa Riku se reposer. Il devait terminer ce que son ami avait commencé. Zexion ayant disparu, Vexen ne pouvait plus tirer avantage de ses illusions.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre au même moment. La petite taille et la rapidité de Mickey en faisaient un redoutable adversaire. Il esquivait sans problème les attaques d'un Vexen affaibli et en proie aux ténèbres. Le vent perdait peu à peu sa puissance et la glace fondait. Si bien, que Vexen finit par tomber à genoux.

\- Comment...

\- Tu as utilisé toutes les ressources que Maléfique t'avait offertes, déclara Mickey en levant son arme vers lui. Même tes propres réserves sont épuisées.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça devait se finir...

\- Je suis navré... Even... mais, c'est mieux ainsi.

Mickey pointa son arme sur le pauvre malheureux. Un rayon de lumière transperça l'homme. Vexen hurla de douleur, avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Le roi essuya ses larmes. Les membres de l'Organisation ne pouvaient récupérer un cœur en suivant Maléfique. Il espérait qu'en les faisant disparaître, ils retrouveraient le repos.

Le roi retourna auprès de Riku. Il le hissa comme il put contre lui et le tira vers la porte d'un des immeubles. Elle était blanche et, à l'approche des deux êtres de la lumière, elle s'ouvrit en grand. Ils furent happés par sa lumière. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, laissant la fausse Illusiopolis se désagréger.


	7. Chapter 7 - Betrayal, Spy & Redemption

**Betrayal, Spy & Redemption**

 **A** xel s'avançait dans la grande salle des Enfers, celle où Sora avait affronté le Cerbère quelque temps auparavant. Cet endroit était aussi lugubre qu'un cimetière et sentait la mort à plein nez. Le jeune homme savait que Xigbar les avait séparés pour les déstabiliser. L'un des membres de l'Organisation ne tarderait sûrement pas à se montrer face à lui.

En attendant, Axel se contenta de s'assoir sur le sol froid de la grotte. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir mais les grandes portes de l'Hadès étaient fermées. Quant au chemin qui conduisait vers l'antre du Dieu des Enfers, il était condamné par des rochers. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre la venue de son futur adversaire.

Il repensa peu à peu à son éveil. Maléfique les avait ramenés un par un du néant. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était jeté sur Xemnas. Si la sorcière ne l'avait pas stoppé, il aurait tué le Fondateur. La femme leur avait alors promis un cœur. La seule condition, assassiner le porteur de la Clé et ses amis. Il avait tenté de résister à la tentation, mais les ténèbres s'étaient emparées de lui. Si Xion n'était pas revenue, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour retrouver son identité ?

\- Encore en train de rêvasser, petit Axel? demanda une voix froide dans son dos.

Axel se redressa et fit volte-face. Un homme encapuchonné se tenait face à lui. Il semblait l'observer avec amusement. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se contenta de reculer d'un pas. Tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas son adversaire, il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Toujours aussi méfiant, Axel, dit l'autre avec un rire glacial.

\- Si tu me révélais ton petit visage, camarade, proposa Axel en souriant. De toute façon, en me battant contre toi, ce sera chose facile de savoir qui tu es.

\- Il est vrai que nos éléments nous permettent de nous distinguer les uns des autres, avoua l'homme en levant ses mains vers son capuchon.

Il l'enleva lentement, révélant peu à peu les traits de l'Assassin Sublime. Axel esquissa un sourire. Il aurait dû deviner que Marluxia viendrait jusqu'à lui. Il voulait sûrement se venger de lui. Le numéro XI se contenta de le regarder froidement dans les yeux. Ce minable garçon lui avait déjà causé trop de tort par le passé.

\- Alors, tu combats pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Marlulu? ironisa Axel en faisant apparaître ses armes. J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois fidèle à quelqu'un.

\- Sache que je ne sers que mes intérêts, rétorqua l'autre en tendant une main vers le ciel. Je voulais m'occuper de Sora directement, mais Saïx m'a devancé.

\- Alors tu t'es tourné vers moi?

\- Au départ, j'avais pensé à Naminé, mais Larxene souhaite tant la déchiqueter, s'amusa l'homme aux cheveux roses. C'est alors que je me suis tourné vers la troisième personne que je déteste dans votre petite bande.

\- Tu m'en veux d'avoir fait échouer tes plans?

\- Tu te surestimes, souffla Marluxia. Ma seule raison, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu te supporter.

Un pétale de rose tomba dans sa main. Il brilla quelques instants avant de se transformer en une faux mortellement élégante. La lame luisait dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Axel comprit que le combat serait inévitable.

\- Il est temps que tu disparaisses, traître.

\- C'est moi le traître? souffla Axel. Laisse-moi te rappeler qui a conspiré contre l'Organisation depuis des années. Tu as tenté de renverser tout l'ordre en utilisant Naminé et Sora à ta guise.

\- Et je recommencerai si l'occasion m'en est donnée, lança l'homme sans gêne. Xemnas n'a pas su mettre à bien son projet.

\- Même si je meurs de ta main, d'autres t'arrêteront!

\- Mes fidèles les en empêcheront.

\- Tes fidèles?

Marluxia se contenta de sourire. Un grondement se fit sentir sous ses pieds. Le sol se mit à suinter. Axel eut le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter un geyser d'eau bouillante. Il lança l'un des Chakrams, coupant la colonne d'eau en deux. Le liquide se déversa sur le sol. Dans la fine pluie, Axel aperçut une deuxième personne près de Marluxia. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

\- Demyx...?

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard triste. Axel comprit que le numéro neuf n'était pas présent par plaisir. Marluxia devait l'avoir menacé d'une manière ou d'une autre. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avança de quelques pas. Qu'avait donc l'homme à la faux en tête? Ils se regardèrent froidement. Cependant Marluxia recula de plusieurs pas, laissant son associé prendre les choses en main. Demyx fit apparaître son Sitar.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu obéisses à Marluxia, lança Axel intrigué par cette association étrange.

\- Axel...

\- Demyx, retire-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de lui!

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Retire-toi!

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas faire ça! Si je ne lui obéis pas, Grand-Frère aura des ennuis! Je dois me battre!

Axel connaissait Demyx par cœur. C'était un froussard de première catégorie et le simplet de la bande. Il était aussi très lié à Luxord. Bien qu'il soit un échelon plus haut que le Joueur du Destin, il lui vouait un grand respect et l'avait toujours considéré comme son grand-frère. Marluxia avait dû menacer de s'en prendre à lui. Demyx n'ayant pas un grand esprit combattif, il avait sûrement cédé au chantage.

\- Je dois te tuer! déclara la Mélopée Nocturne en se redressant légèrement. Et je le ferai avec toute la puissance que je possède. Pour Grand-Frère.

Même s'il tremblait de tous ses membres, Demyx semblait prêt à tout. Marluxia l'avait conditionné. Axel savait que le numéro neuf ne se retiendrait pas, surtout si Luxord était menacé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour détruire Marluxia, il devrait s'en prendre au numéro IX.

\- Demyx, souffla Axel en lui lançant un regard triste.

\- Ne me dévisage pas comme ça! hurla le punk. Je ne suis pas faible!

Il joua des notes sur son Sitar. La pluie se mit à tomber dans la grotte. Avec toute cette eau, Axel était dans l'impasse. Ses pouvoirs étaient inutiles. Marluxia avait choisi un allié de premier ordre. Demyx continuait de jouer. Des jets se mirent à tourbillonner, donnant à la scène un côté féérique. Seul lui savait faire danser l'eau ainsi.

\- Cette danse, ce sera celle de ta fin! Axel!

Demyx se jeta au combat. Il surfa sur un jet d'eau. Axel se prépara à l'intercepter. Il se mit à courir près du courant. Demyx arriva à sa hauteur. Les armes se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Le feu ne lui étant d'aucun secours, Axel choisit la force brute. Il encocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la Mélopée Nocturne, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le punk glissa sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais Axel lui enchaîna un coup de pied dans les jambes, puis un autre dans l'estomac. Le choc le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi! Demyx!

\- Tais-toi! ragea Demyx en se relevant.

D'une main tremblante, il essuya du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il jeta un regard à Marluxia. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Il se contenta de lui faire un signe pour que le combat continue.

\- Demyx, laisse-moi t'aider!

\- La ferme!

Il joua une note. La mélopée transforma plusieurs flaques en clones d'eau. Ils se jetèrent sur Axel. Exécutant des pirouettes acrobatiques dignes d'un artiste de cirque, Axel se battit contre les clones. Ils explosaient les uns après les autres. Plusieurs geysers se sortirent du sol, lui rendant la tâche plus compliquée. Il détruisit un nouveau clone avec son Chakram. L'eau se déversa sur le sol et dans la buée, Axel aperçut le visage amusé du numéro onze.

Axel lança l'une des armes contre l'homme. Marluxia la laissa s'approcher. Elle l'avait presque atteint lorsque Demyx la bloqua avec son sitar. Il la repoussa vers son possesseur et créa une volée de bulles. Axel attrapa l'objet en plein vol et dans l'élan, il envoya la deuxième sur les bulles. L'instrument entra en collision avec la première. Elle explosa. Le souffle résultant de l'attaque propulsa la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes contre le mur. Il tomba dans une flaque d'eau.

\- Rends-toi Axel, dit Marluxia en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Tu n'as pas compris, la lumière qui t'a été offerte n'est rien face aux ténèbres de Maléfique. Vois comme les pouvoirs de Demyx te sont supérieurs.

Axel sentait l'eau couler sur son corps entier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se batte contre son antithèse ? L'eau était trop forte contre le feu. Jamais une flamme n'avait pu brûler dans l'océan. Demyx était en position de force. Une chose était sûre, Marluxia se trompait. Les ténèbres avaient seulement aveuglé l'esprit du jeune simili.

\- Tu te méprends...

\- Qu'as-tu dit? le questionna Marluxia en s'arrêtant.

\- Je ne perdrai pas...

Marluxia l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il le tira sur le sol et le colla contre le mur, la lame de sa faux sous la gorge d'Axel. L'eau ruisselait sur eux tandis que la pluie continuait de couler. Des filaments d'eau ligotèrent l'homme aux cheveux de feu contre le mur. Marluxia passa lentement son doigt sur le visage d'Axel.

\- Tu as déjà perdu.

Il lui donna une gifle en riant. Il fit ensuite demi-tour et marcha vers Demyx. Une fois à sa hauteur, il passa une main sur son épaule. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et murmura des paroles qu'Axel n'entendit pas. Demyx frémit. Tremblant de plus belle, il s'avança jusqu'au pauvre homme.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'écouter, déclara Axel ses cheveux collant sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, se contenta de dire le jeune homme, des larmes coulant peu à peu de ses yeux.

Il leva son arme. Axel ferma les yeux. C'était la fin, il ne pouvait plus éviter la mort. Il attendit un long moment, mais le coup ne venait pas. Il ouvrit un œil. Demyx était toujours face à lui, son arme toujours levée. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il pleurait. Il semblait hésiter.

\- Demyx! Obéis! Tue-le! ordonna Marluxia au fond de la grotte.

\- Je n'y arrive... pas...

\- Je t'ordonne de le tuer!

\- Ne l'écoute pas! lança Axel.

Demyx n'était pas prêt à l'attaquer. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir un meurtrier. Axel devait profiter de cette faille pour faire pencher le combat en sa faveur.

\- Je peux t'aider à sauver Luxord! Mais tu ne dois plus obéir à Marluxia! renchérit l'homme. Laisse-moi te prêter main-forte!

\- Demyx! ragea Marluxia dans son dos. Si tu ne le tues pas, Luxord en paiera le prix.

\- Demyx!

\- Demyx!

Le pauvre garçon était déboussolé. Il ne pouvait achever Axel. Ils avaient été amis et il ne pouvait pas tuer un ami.

\- Décidément, tu seras toujours un faible! hurla Marluxia.

Il se téléporta dans le dos de Demyx. Axel ne pouvait intervenir. La Mélopée Nocturne se tourna. La faux de l'Assassin Sublime fendit l'air. Elle entailla les vêtements de Demyx, déchira sa poitrine, déversant son sang sur le sol et sur le manteau de Marluxia. Le traître lui donna un coup de pied, projetant le corps plus loin sur le sol.

\- Demyx!

Demyx demeura inconscient. Son arme disparut et la pluie s'arrêta. Toute l'eau se retira de la grotte, libérant les chaînes de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes. Axel appela ses armes d'un regard. Elles volèrent jusque dans ses mains. Il les empoigna solidement et se jeta sur Marluxia. L'homme le stoppa avec sa faux.

\- Espèce de salaud! Je vais te tuer!

\- Ah ah ah! Tu ne seras capable de tuer personne, rit l'homme à la faux. Tu es aussi faible que Demyx! Tu es un moins que rien!

\- Demyx n'est pas faible!

Les flammes se formèrent autour d'un des poings d'Axel. Il les laissa partir sur le visage de Marluxia. L'homme se téléporta, évitant les flammes. Il apparut quelques mètres plus loin et leva sa main. Des pétales de roses, aussi tranchants que sa faux, se matérialisèrent au bout de son index. Par milliers, ils fusèrent dans la grotte. Axel s'entoura d'un mur de flammes, évitant leurs coups.

Marluxia comprit qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage. Finalement, Axel s'était montré plus convaincant envers Demyx que prévu. Son plan avait échoué. Il devait se retirer pour le moment, en attendant de trouver un adversaire plus puissant à opposer à l'homme de feu.

\- On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit simplement l'homme en faisant disparaître sa faux. Mais crois-moi, je reviendrai finir ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Non! Ne pars pas!

Marluxia lui fit un au revoir de la main, un sourire en coin, et disparut dans les ténèbres. Axel l'insulta de lâche. Il se rappela soudainement de Demyx. Il laissa ses armes tomber sur le sol et courut vers le pauvre garçon. Il était mal en point. Axel n'avait pas le choix. Il devait refermer cette plaie béante sur son torse. Il passa son doigt le long de la plaie, la brûlant dans toute sa longueur. Demyx hurla de douleur en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Chut, murmura Axel en passant une main sur le visage de Demyx. Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque.

\- Ax... xel... Je...

\- Ne dis rien. Je te jure qu'on le retrouvera.

Demyx se mit à pleurer. Il cacha son visage dans le manteau d'Axel. L'homme serra le garçon contre lui. Finalement, Demyx était beaucoup plus courageux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il avait résisté à Marluxia, malgré la peur et les menaces. Axel lui promit de retrouver Luxord et de détruire Marluxia une fois pour toutes.


	8. Chapter 8 - Be Half, Be a Memory, Be

**Be Half, Be a Memory, Be Someone**

 **R** oxas observa la tour de l'horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il se souvenait clairement des moments qu'il avait vécus ici. Lui, Xion et Axel étaient assis et mangeaient une glace. Puis les souvenirs devinrent plus violents: sa fuite, son combat contre Xion et la disparition de son amie. Tout cela par la faute de Xemnas! Elle était revenue, mais pourrait-elle vivre éternellement? Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'on la lui enlève. Devrait-elle de nouveau se battre contre lui pour subsister dans ce monde?

\- Non... Non... Je ne peux pas l'accepter, souffla-t-il. Je te sauverai Xion!

\- Tu ne sauveras personne.

Roxas fit volte-face. Xigbar était face à lui. Comme toujours, il flottait dans les airs, la tête en bas. Son seul œil était fixé sur lui et il souriait.

\- Où sont mes amis?

\- Au lieu de te demander où ils sont et t'inquiéter pour eux, tu devrais t'occuper de sauver ta peau, traître, déclara l'homme en croisant les bras, car tu es amené à disparaître pour avoir trahi la confrérie.

\- Jamais!

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es un Simili dont l'original est encore en vie. Toi et Naminé ne pouvez vivre dans ce monde tant que vos autres vous sont en vie. Xion n'est pas différente de vous. Elle n'est qu'un souvenir matérialisé de Sora. Elle disparaîtra également.

\- La ferme...

\- Tu dois accepter cette triste vérité. Vous n'êtes pas comme nous.

\- La ferme!

Roxas fit apparaître ses Keyblades: Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse brillaient sous la lumière du soleil crépusculaire de la ville. L'Organisation XIII, Xemnas. Ils avaient tenté de les contrôler, de se servir d'eux. Roxas ne pouvait pas le permettre. Peut-être qu'il était condamné à retourner dans le cœur de Sora. Cependant, il les aiderait quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu te bats pour une cause perdue, dit Xigbar en se laissant tomber sur ses deux pieds, retrouvant la terre ferme. Xemnas ne négligera pas sa chance. Notre chance.

\- Si Maléfique ne vous avait pas ramenés, vous ne seriez pas là!

\- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que nous lui obéissons pour le moment. Pourtant, tu sais bien que personne ne peut contrôler le patron indéfiniment. Si tu avais conscience qui il était réellement, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- Xemnas est le Simili de Xehanort.

\- Je le sais très bien...

\- Mais sais-tu qui est Xehanort? le coupa Xigbar. Moi, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens des événements qui se sont produits bien avant que tu viennes au monde. J'avais encore un cœur à l'époque et Maître Xehanort n'était pas la personne que tu connais.

\- Quel mensonge me racontes-tu là?

\- Mon ancien patron avait provoqué la discorde chez les anciens porteurs de la Keyblade et il prit le contrôle de l'un d'eux. Malheureusement, il perdit la mémoire. Il ne s'en souvient même pas. Bien sûr, jamais je ne lui ai mentionné ces événements.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Car le cœur de Terra et celui de Maître Xehanort se livrent encore un éternel combat à l'intérieur même de Xemnas. Chacun cherche à reprendre le contrôle de ce corps. J'ai tant envie de connaître le résultat de cet affrontement.

\- Tout cela n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Tout cela pour me détourner de ton objectif.

\- Tu es tellement ignorant et, comme Xehanort aurait pu le dire, celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre.

\- Tais-toi et bats-toi!

Roxas se jeta sur son ennemi. Le numéro deux se contenta de rire. Souvenir perdu fendit l'air mais ne toucha aucune cible, car Xiggy s'était déjà envolé dans les airs. Il tourbillonna sur lui-même en tirant une salve de balles. Le numéro treize esquiva les balles comme il put et lança sa deuxième Keyblade. L'arme fut projetée contre Xigbar. Le borgne se contenta de la bloquer avec son pistolet.

\- Tu n'es qu'un amateur, petit Roxas!

\- Tu m'énerves!

Roxas lui lança un regard des plus noirs. Ce même regard que Braig avait reçu de Ven. Ce regard qu'il avait vu en voyant Xion sans sa capuche. Ce regard que Sora lui avait jeté dans la citadelle d'Illusiopollis.

\- Décidément, ce regard me hantera toute ma vie! s'amusa l'homme en se posant de nouveau sur le sol. Tu leur ressembles tellement. Toi, Sora, Xion et Ven.

\- Ven?

\- Oui, Ven. Ce gentil garçon qui a vu sa vie basculer du jour au lendemain. Je pensais que son cœur avait été perdu dans les ténèbres en affrontant Vanitas, mais il est certain qu'il a continué à vivre.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes!

\- Tu n'es de toute façon pas très futé, mon garçon!

\- Répète!

\- Allez, Come-on Boy!

\- Arrête de te la jouer!

Roxas empoigna ses deux armes et courut sur son adversaire. Xigbar le laissa venir à lui. La pointe des pistolets s'agrandit légèrement, leur donnant une allure d'arme blanche. Les deux Simili s'engagèrent dans un affrontement aux sabres. Le numéro deux était aussi bon escrimeur que tireur. Ses coups étaient violents et il était aussi agile qu'un chat.

Ils se frappaient sans relâche, mais Roxas dut admettre au bout de quelques minutes que la puissance de l'homme était supérieure. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Le numéro treize frappa dans l'arme de l'homme. Xigbar fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre. Roxas tenta de l'achever. Le borgne sourit. Il attrapa l'arme de Roxas et le fit tourner autour de lui avant de le lâcher. Le pauvre garçon s'étala plus loin sur le sol.

\- Ah, ah, ah! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un minable pantin! lança le numéro deux en faisant disparaître ses pistolets.

Il s'avançait vers Roxas. Ce dernier sentait ses forces diminuer. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre! Il avait affronté tant d'épreuves, cette fin était impossible! Pas maintenant! Le Simili de Braig arriva à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Finalement, tu possèdes l'apparence de Ventus, mais tu n'en as pas la puissance. Le cœur de Sora ne t'a pas confié celui de cette âme perdue.

Roxas ne l'écoutait plus. Il sentait peu à peu son esprit aspiré dans le néant. Il tombait. Il chutait sans s'arrêter. C'était comme si son corps se noyait dans le fond des océans. Il atterrit sur une plate-forme: la salle de l'éveil.

\- Où suis-je?

Il observa autour de lui. Xigbar avait disparu. Seule la lumière projetée par le sol l'éclairait. Sous ses pieds, il y avait un magnifique vitrail. Il représentait trois personnes: dont lui. Du moins, le garçon lui ressemblait.

 _\- Tu dois te demander de qui il s'agit_ , dit une voix résonnant en écho autour de lui.

\- Qui est là?

 _\- Terra, Aqua et moi. Nous étions de grands amis, mais Maître Xehanort nous a détruits_ , continua cette voix qui ressemblait à la sienne. _Je suis lié à toi par le cœur de Sora, car tu es son double._

Un jeune garçon apparut devant lui. Roxas étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ventus pencha la tête, observant le Simili de haut en bas. Il finit par sourire et lui tendit une main.

\- Le cœur de Sora a vraiment fait des merveilles avec toi! ironisa-t-il en le regardant comme son reflet.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Je suis Ventus, élève de Maître Eraqus et porteur de la Keyblade.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi je te ressemble?

\- Je... Oui...

\- Quand j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres, le cœur de Sora m'a accueilli en attendant que je retrouve les parties qu'il me manquait. Il semblerait que lorsque tu as été créé, le cœur de ce garçon t'a donné mon apparence.

L'autre ne savait que dire. Il resta muet mais serra la main de cet inconnu. Ventus observa l'endroit. Des images volèrent du palier. Xigbar était sur le point d'achever Roxas.

\- Braig...

\- Tu le connais? s'étonna Roxas.

\- Il a aidé Maître Xehanort dans sa quête pour obtenir la « _X-blade_ », déclara le jeune homme. Laisse-moi te prêter main forte.

\- Comment?

\- Si tu crois en moi, si tu me fais confiance, le cœur de Sora me permettra de revenir. Je ne sais pas quelles en seront les conséquences. Pourtant, je dois te protéger.

\- D'accord!

Roxas et Ventus se fixèrent dans les yeux. Une lumière traversa le corps des deux garçons et se concentra sur leurs mains toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre. Xigbar fit apparaître l'un de ses pistolets. C'était le moment de l'achever.

\- Adieu, Roxas!

Il tira. C'est alors que l'improbable se produisit: une lumière entoura le corps de Roxas et une ombre scintillante se forma devant lui. Xigbar laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise tandis que la silhouette prenait l'apparence de Ventus. Le garçon bloqua le tir en faisant apparaître son arme.

\- Toi, c'est impossible! hurla le numéro deux en l'observant effaré. Tu ne peux pas être là!

\- Braig!

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Le garçon qu'il avait vu en rêve se tenait devant lui. Xigbar était totalement chamboulé. Le Simili de Sora se leva, récupéra ses armes et se plaça près de son nouvel allié.

\- Roxas, comment te sens-tu?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, déclara Ventus sans quitter leur ennemi des yeux.

\- Non, je veux t'aider à le battre.

Ventus lui lança un regard en coin. Roxas n'avait pas que son apparence. Il avait aussi hérité de son entêtement à vouloir secourir les autres. Comme Sora. Ils se placèrent en position de combat. Xigbar reprit sa position de chauve-souris.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser des souvenirs me hanter! hurla-t-il en colère. Je vous tuerai tous les deux!

Les deux garçons commencèrent à esquiver les tirs de l'homme. Ventus était aussi agile que rapide. Roxas ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé devant la puissance du garçon. Il sauta sur Xigbar. Leurs armes entrèrent en collision. Ven frappa avec acharnement l'homme. Le Simili de Sora se décida à l'aider. Il courut le long du mur de la tour de l'horloge et, en s'appuyant contre la paroi, il se propulsa vers l'homme. Son alter ego se tomba sur le sol, laissant la place à Roxas.

Xigbar tenta d'esquiver le coup, mais l'autre fut plus rapide. La première Keyblade le frappa dans le bras et l'autre lui déchira l'abdomen. Ventus laissa sa magie se concentrer autour de son arme. Il fit signe à Roxas de s'écarter. Le garçon obtempéra. Son ami pointa alors son arme vers Xigbar. Le borgne fut gelé dans une immense colonne de glace.

\- On l'a eu! lança le Simili en tombant près de son jumeau.

Pourtant, Ventus ne semblait pas partager sa joie. Il continuait de fixer la tour de glace d'un œil inquiet. Il y eut quelques craquements et elle explosa en morceaux, libérant le numéro deux. Xigbar tomba sur le sol, l'entaille sur son torse saignant abondamment.

\- On dirait que je me suis réjoui trop vite, murmura Roxas en levant son arme,

\- Attends! lui ordonna Ven en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

L'homme se plaça à genoux. Il avait du mal à se relever. Il fixa Ven avec une assurance glaciale.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais devenu si fort, Ven...

\- Braig...

\- Il est temps... Que j'emploie la puissance que Maléfique m'a accordée!

Un halo noir enveloppa graduellement le corps de Xigbar. Il y eut une explosion de fumée. Le brouillard dissimula l'homme aux yeux des deux héros de la Keyblade. Les particules noires se dispersèrent peu à peu et une créature colossale apparut devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un sniper Simili, mais en dix fois plus gros. Il avait une grande queue de cheval et il tenait deux pistolets imposants.

Roxas et Ventus manquèrent de peu une première volée de tirs. En retombant, ils aperçurent des trous noirs se former sur le sol. Xigbar semblait prêt à tout pour les tuer. Le monstre poussa un hurlement. Les deux garçons se sentirent attirés par l'attraction de la terre. Ils se retrouvèrent écrasés sur le sol sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Roxas pointa ses deux Keyblades sur Ventus. Lui ne pourrait pas le battre, mais son jumeau était plus fort. Ils avaient encore une chance! Il lança à son ami un sort de bouclier, lui permettant de résister à la gravité. Ven se releva. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il fit apparaître son armure et se jeta sur Xigbar. Sa Keyblade se planta dans la blessure de l'homme encore visible et il explosa. Xigbar reprit sa forme et tomba sur le sol.

\- On dirait que je me suis trompé, souffla l'homme. Vous êtes forts... mais vous ne serez jamais qu'une moitié et un souvenir...

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Braig, lança Ventus en s'avançant vers lui. Je ne suis pas un souvenir et Roxas n'est pas une moitié. Nous sommes quelqu'un.

\- Être quelqu'un...

Xigbar se désagrégea, riant de tout son saoul. Ven se tourna vers Roxas. Il pensait qu'il allait à présent retourner d'où il venait. À la place, une grande porte de lumière s'ouvrit devant eux. Le Simili de Sora leva le pouce en signe de victoire et passa la porte.

\- On dirait que l'aventure reprend pour moi.

Ventus suivit Roxas dans le passage. Il espérait revoir un jour Aqua et Terra.


	9. Chapter 9 Come back from the Nothingness

**Come back from the Nothingness**

 **S** ora sentit le vent lui frôler le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva subitement. Il était assis sur le sol, au milieu de la cité du Jardin Radieux. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il se redressa sur ses pieds, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Xigbar les avait téléportés dans d'autres endroits, les séparant les uns des autres.

\- Kairi ! Riku ! hurla l'élu de la Keyblade en portant ses mains à son visage. Roxas ! Naminé !

Personne ne répondit. Il était seul. L'Organisation XIII avait réussi à les isoler. Il espérait que ses amis s'en sortaient. Il devait les retrouver le plus vite possible!

Sora tourna sur lui-même. Devant lui se trouvait la maison de Merlin. Il tenta d'entrer, mais la porte refusa de céder.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de partir d'ici, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

\- Le seul moyen pour toi de partir, c'est de me vaincre.

La voix fut suivie de bruits de pas. Sora se tourna vers Saïx. L'homme à la cicatrice ne semblait pas vouloir perdre de temps en bavardages. Il tenait déjà son arme bien en main, prêt à se battre. Le garçon fit apparaître la sienne.

\- Tu veux te reprendre une autre raclée ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- À ta place, je ne serais pas si confiant, déclara le Simili en prenant position face à lui. Tu n'imagines pas la puissance que nous avons acquise. Une fois que vous serez tous à terre, nous revendiquerons notre récompense et nous nous débarrasserons de la sorcière.

\- Idiot...

Le combat commença sans somation. Sora était certain de pouvoir battre Saïx, il l'avait déjà fait. Son arme rencontra celle de l'homme. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ce que voulait dire le Simili en parlant de la puissance qu'ils avaient acquise. Le choc entre sa Keyblade et la Claymore du Numéro sept le repoussa violemment en arrière.

Saïx se jeta sur lui comme un forcené. Sora roula sur le côté, évitant l'arme de justesse. La massue s'enfonça dans le sol, projetant autour d'elle des débris de béton. Saïx enchaîna son assaut en élançant son pied vers le visage du Porteur de la lumière, qui lâcha son arme et stoppa le coup en attrapant la cheville de l'homme. Il l'expulsa en arrière par la seule force de ses bras. Sora fit ensuite tournoyer ses mains. Du feu jaillirent entre ses doigts et il envoya le brasier sur l'homme. Ce dernier sourit. Il se tourna en plein vol et arrêta la boule de feu avec sa main droite.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre, souffla-t-il en se posant sur le sol, les flammes toujours concentrées sur la paume de sa main.

Sora se releva. Comment Saïx pouvait-il tenir les flammes sans en ressentir la douleur ? Seul Axel savait manipuler le feu dans l'Organisation. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication: Maléfique avait vraiment augmenté leurs facultés.

\- Tu es impressionné ? s'amusa l'homme en claquant des doigts, éteignant le feu. Tu n'as pourtant encore rien vu de mes pouvoirs.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Sora reprit sa Keyblade. Il fonça sur Saix en criant de rage. Il devait frapper avec plus de force! Les deux adversaires s'engagèrent dans un combat où tout était permis. Leurs armes s'entrechoquaient avec violence, des sorts volaient dans tous les sens et Sora sentait que Saïx avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

La Keyblade fendit l'air à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme à la cicatrice, qui tourna sur lui même, balançant son arme vers lui. Sora la reçut en plein dans le ventre. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres et passa à travers le mur d'une maison. Saïx n'en avait pas fini. Il fit faire à ses mains des moulinets.

\- Je vais te montrer les nouveaux pouvoirs que j'ai acquis ! cria-t-il tandis qu'une fine poussière blanche envahissait l'air.

Le nuage de brume se mit à scintiller avant de former une lune. Elle brillait de tout son éclat. Sora comprit exactement où il voulait en venir. Ne pouvant utiliser le pouvoir lunaire en plein jour, il avait créé une lune artificielle. Ainsi, il pouvait passer en mode furie. Le combat prenait une plus grosse ampleur que prévu. La lune s'éleva dans le ciel et inonda le Numéro sept d'un halo lumineux.

\- Je vais te tuer !

Il empoigna solidement la Claymore. En mode furie, il devenait plus puissant, plus rapide et quasiment invincible. Pourtant, Sora l'avait déjà vaincu. Il était sûr de pouvoir le faire de nouveau ! Il se redressa et quitta les ruines de la maison. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Sora devait se montrer prudent, sa vie en dépendait. Il était temps de commencer. Il resserra son emprise sur son arme et se jeta sur son ennemi.

Saïx esquiva le coup sans problème. En mode furie, il était rapide, puissant et extrêmement dangereux. Sora roula sur le côté, évitant la Claymore qui se planta dans le sol. Saïx tournoya sur lui même. Des ondes de choc furent créées et propulsèrent le Porteur de la Clé dans les airs. Le Numéro sept se téléporta dans le dos du garçon et frappa de nouveau. Sora poussa un cri de douleur. Il roula plusieurs fois sur le côté. Il sentit alors un pied s'enfoncer dans son flanc gauche.

\- Tu n'es qu'un faible, dit Saïx en l'attaquant encore une fois avec son arme, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur d'enceinte. Les ténèbres que Maléfique nous a confiées sont puissantes et sans limites.

\- Je... Je ne te... laisserais pas ga... gagner, gémit Sora en serrant le poing.

\- Imbécile.

\- C'est... toi... l'im... l'imbécile...

Sora se releva en s'aidant de son arme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, il devait utiliser la même puissance que Saïx. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de manche. Il n'aimait pas laisser les ténèbres l'envahir, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Des halos violets l'entourèrent peu à peu.

\- Que fais-tu ? interrogea Saïx en reconnaissant les filaments des ténèbres.

\- Il faut parfois combattre le feu par le feu, expliqua le Porteur de la Keyblade. Et donc, je vais affronter tes ténèbres avec les miennes.

Il prit l'apparence de l'Anti-Forme. Ses yeux jaunâtres se fixèrent sur son adversaire. Il était temps de conclure ce combat. Le Sora noir bondit sur un mur, puis sur un autre et ainsi de suite. Il avança ainsi vers Saïx, esquivant les attaques sans problème. Il atteignit finalement l'homme à la cicatrice. Il atteignit finalement l'homme à la cicatrice, qu'il griffa à plusieurs reprises avant de finir par se fondre dans le sol, sans que l'autre ne puisse intervenir.

\- Espèce de lâche..., souffla l'homme.

Il sentit le sol se mouvoir. Une mare noire et violette se forma sous ses pieds, libérant le Sora des ténèbres. Il fondit sur lui. Saix ne fut nullement impressionné. Il para cette attaque avec sa Claymore et le repoussa. Sora tomba sur le sol. Une énergie argentée se concentra au bout de l'arme du Simili. Il l'envoya contre le Porteur de la Keyblade qui la reçut en pleine poitrine. Il fut éjecté contre la maison de Merlin et reprit sa forme. Saïx se mit à rire, mais Sora ne percevait plus le son de sa voix. Il était déjà inconscient.

\- So... ra...

Le garçon sentit une présence à ses côtés. Une présence... Saïx ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. C'était une énergie lumineuse, chaleureuse et pleine de bonté. Qui était-ce ?

\- So... ra...

Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. De qui pouvait-elle provenir ? Qui tentait de le réveiller ? Il était fatigué. Il voulait se reposer. Pourquoi se relever maintenant ? Il n'avait plus de force. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie: qu'on le laisse dormir. Pourtant, la voix insistait. Elle voulait qu'il ouvre les yeux, si bien qu'il finit par obtempérer.

Le garçon se redressa et inspecta les alentours. Il était sur le Palier de l'Éveil et il n'était pas seul. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux bleus et elle l'observait de son regard azur. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant, il sentait qu'il existait entre eux deux un lien puissant. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais son cœur était sûr de l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Sora..., souffla la jeune femme en l'aidant à se relever, je te vois enfin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je me nomme Aqua, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis si contente de pouvoir enfin pouvoir discuter avec toi. Ansem m'a tellement parlé de ton histoire.

\- Vous connaissez Ansem !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de bavarder à propos de moi. Tu as un combat à terminer, déclara Aqua en posant une main sur l'épaule du Porteur de la Keyblade. Je peux t'aider à le gagner.

\- Je ne pourrai pas me relever. Saïx a acquis une puissance tellement supérieure à la mienne!

\- Tu dois croire en la force de ton cœur, jeune Sora.

Elle prit la main du garçon dans la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme était toujours présente, mais ils se trouvaient à nouveau devant Saïx. Le Simili eut un sourire mauvais. Le combat était loin d'être fini! Aqua fit alors apparaître une Keyblade dans sa main. Finalement, le garçon avait acquis une alliée de premier ordre.

\- Aqua...

\- Laisse-moi me charger de cet individu, jeune Sora, dit-elle en resserrant l'emprise sur son arme. Nous parlerons ensuite.

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre, humaine ! Dit Saïx en se plaçant en position d'attaque.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le penser. Je dois juste le faire !

La femme se jeta dans le combat. Sora observa l'affrontement. Elle était rapide et agile, elle esquivait les coups de l'homme à la cicatrice sans difficulté. Elle se retrouva facilement en position de force.

Saïx commença à invoquer le pouvoir de la lune. Aqua se stoppa et tournoya sur elle-même. Des bulles d'eaux se formèrent autour d'elle et furent projetées dans tous sens. Saïx tenta de les esquiver. Aqua apparut dans son dos et fit virevolter son arme avant de frapper. Le Simili s'écrasa sur le sol et disparut sans rien dire. Il était vaincu.

\- Vous êtes puissante.

\- Il a seulement fuit, déclara Aqua en avançant vers Sora.

\- Dites-moi, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Aqua lui raconta alors toute son histoire. Sora fit de suite le lien entre Maître Xehanort, Xehanort et Xemnas. Il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et unique personne. La femme lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Ansem dans le monde des ténèbres.

\- Alors Ansem est vivant.

\- Oui, dit Aqua. Il m'a demandé de te venir en aide pour enfin enrayer la menace que représente Maître Xehanort.

\- Mais il est mort, non ?

\- Tant qu'une partie de lui subsistera, il vivra. Tant que Xemnas sera là, il pourra revenir, annonça-t-elle avec gravité. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que mon ami Terra arrive à le contenir pour le moment. Nous devons l'aider.

\- Si nous l'aidons à retrouver son corps, alors tout sera terminé ?

\- Je le pense, en effet.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

Aqua sourit devant la détermination du jeune homme. Il lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle était prête à tout pour aider ses amis, et lui également. Une porte apparut dans leur dos. Une sortie! Bientôt, elle retrouverait Terra et Ven. Ils seraient de nouveau inséparables.


	10. Chapter 10 The Heinous conspiracy of the

**The Heinous conspiracy of the Assassin**

 **N** aminé esquiva la foudre, roulant plusieurs fois sur le sol avant d'être bloquée par le mur. Elle se releva, essuya au passage le sang sur le coin de sa bouche d'un revers de manche, puis elle lança un regard noir à son adversaire. Larxene s'approcha, un horrible sourire de sorcière collé sur le visage.

\- Alors ma mignonne, tu ne veux pas abandonner? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Jamais!

\- Pourquoi t'obstiner? À cette heure-ci, tes amis sont sûrement déjà morts!

\- Tu mens! hurla Naminé.

Sa colère monta d'un cran. Elle jouait le jeu de Larxene. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'écouter. Ses amis étaient là, quelque part. Ils l'attendaient. Elle ne devait en aucun cas renoncer.

\- Tu dois accepter la vérité, continua la Simili. Tu es la dernière. Rien ne peut plus vous sauver.

\- Tu te trompes!

\- Naminé, tu es tellement naïve.

\- La ferme!

La jeune fille laissa peu à peu la rage l'envahir. Sa Keyblade apparut dans ses mains sous une nouvelle forme. Elle était noire et décorée de rainures violettes. Son porte-clef représentait un cœur inversé percé d'une flèche. D'où elle se trouvait, Larxene pouvait sentir l'énergie destructrice de l'arme. Apparemment, Naminé n'avait pas encore épuisé ses ressources.

\- Ça devient enfin intéressant, souffla la Simili en souriant, ses Kunaïs en mains. Passons au vrai combat!

Elle fit fusionner ses armes, provoqua des gerbes d'étincelles dans la pièce, créant ainsi une épée double aux lames symétriques avec une garde en argent.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dans un violent affrontement. Aucune ne laissait l'autre prendre le dessus et elles se rendaient les coups sans remords. Chaque fois que leurs armes se frappaient, des flammes et des éclairs volaient dans la salle et leurs impacts contre les murs détruisaient peu à peu l'intérieur du manoir Oblivion.

\- Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas mettre nos plans à mal,ma jolie petite garce, déclara Larxene en bloquant l'arme de Naminé.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner!

\- Tu défends une cause perdue, idiote!

L'une des lames frôla la joue de Naminé, laissant des étincelles griffer sa peau. Elle roula sur le côté et tenta de frapper les jambes de Larxene. L'autre abaissa simplement la deuxième lame pour intercepter la Keyblade.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Tu es folle! rit Larxene en voulant lui donner un coup de pied.

Naminé l'esquiva et se jeta en arrière. Elle roula sur le côté, évitant une lame de son adversaire et se releva d'un bond, sa Keyblade pointée vers Larxene. Des boules de feu en jaillirent et furent propulsées vers elle, qui fit tournoyer son arme. Un tourbillon de foudre se forma, bloquant les projectiles.

\- C'est toi la folle, railla la blondinette, son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre femme.

\- Quoi?

\- Tant que je vivrai, je me battrai. C'est ce que j'ai appris aux côtés de Sora. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir et se battre pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Toi... je vais t'éclater! hurla Larxene, le visage déformé par la rage.

Elle se jeta sur la jeune fille, son arme en avant. Il était temps qu'elle montre à cette petite garce qui était la plus forte. Jamais elle ne perdrait la face devant elle. Larxene s'était promis de la détruire et elle le ferait! Elle concentra toute la puissance de la foudre dans son épée. Naminé n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait les yeux fermés et, le plus énervant pour Larxene, elle souriait! Elle se moquait d'elle! La numéro XII de l'Organisation poussa un cri de rage, signe de sa colère.

\- Plus jamais tu ne me ridiculisera plus jamais!

Elle fit un bond et se laissa tomber sur Naminé, abaissa son arme avec une puissance et une vitesse prodigieuses. C'est alors qu'un halo de lumière blanche entoura la blondinette qui ouvrit les yeux au même moment.

\- C'est fini!

Une dizaine de Keyblades apparut dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elles se mirent en mouvement. Deux d'entre elles bloquèrent l'attaque de la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'abandonnerais pas, déclara Naminé la main levée. Je mettrai toutes mes forces dans cette bataille.

Larxene observa ses mouvements. La jeune fille utilisait la même technique que sur la plaine. Elle voulait l'immobiliser afin de créer une nouvelle arme à l'aide de son carnet!

Les autres Keyblades se dirigeaient vers la numéro XII. Elle tenta de les bloquer, mais elle fut transpercée de toutes parts.

\- Maintenant que je te tiens, je vais t'achever, déclara Naminé.

\- Mais d'où te vient toute cette puissance? hurla Larxene dans une position peu enviable. Tu n'as jamais eu tous ces pouvoirs!

\- Maître Yen Sid nous a transmis l'énergie de la lumière, expliqua la jeune fille. Même si je ne m'en sens pas digne, je dois l'utiliser pour sauver les mondes.

\- Salope! Yen Sid n'a pas pu vous t'accorder tout ce pouvoir!

\- Espèce d'idiote, souffla une voix avant que Naminé n'ouvrît la bouche.

Des pétales de roses apparurent de nul part et volèrent dans la pièce tombant littéralement du plafond. Les deux femmes savaient bien qui était la seule personne à faire des entrées aussi théâtrales: Marluxia. L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Il apparut au milieu des pétales en souriant, sa faux à la main. Il fit un clin d'œil à Naminé. Il semblait plus heureux de la revoir que ne l'était Larxene.

\- Hey! C'est ma cible! hurla-t-elle, toujours immobilisée dans les airs.

\- Calme-toi ma belle, la rassura son confrère en tournant la tête vers elle. Tu t'es beaucoup battue et tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Il faut que tu te reposes ma petite furie.

\- Je ne suis pas ta furie!

\- Allons, allons, rit l'autre en agitant la main avec un sourire malicieux. Notre amie allait t'écraser. Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé d'une mort aussi grotesque. Regarde-toi!

\- Salopard! Tu te fous de moi? s'énerva Larxene. Espèce...

\- Écoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, la coupa Marluxia en prenant un air bien plus sérieux. Tu ne dois pas nier l'évidence, Larxene. Elle allait te tuer grâce aux pouvoirs des princesses de Cœur.

\- Le pouvoir des princesses de Cœur? répéta Naminé intriguée.

\- Bien sûr! s'exclama l'homme en lui souriant. De qui crois-tu les tenir?

Naminé comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, elle était la Simili de Kairi, elle-même une princesse de Cœur. C'est d'elle qu'elle tenait tous ses pouvoirs. Elle n'y avait jamais songé, mais à présent, c'était tout à fait logique. Elle était une copie de Kairi. Non! Elle n'était pas tout à fait une copie. Elle avait sa propre personnalité.

\- Que voulez-vous, Marluxia? demanda la blondinette en observant son ancien geôlier.

\- Je suis venue te faire une offre que tu ne seras pas en mesure de refuser, ma jolie fleur des champs, déclara l'homme, toujours avec un air jovial énervant sur le visage.

\- Vous faites souvent des marchés en étant armé?

\- Ce n'est qu'une précaution. Bien que je sache que tu ne lèveras pas la main sur moi, ajouta-t-il en faisant disparaître sa faux.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi!

\- Jamais je n'oserais un tel affront. Tu es comme une fille pour moi.

\- Vous me dégoûtez, s'insurgea Naminé en resserrant sa main sur sa Keyblade. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter un marché avec un homme aussi répugnant que vous.

\- Tu as tellement changé, dit l'autre avec une note de nostalgie dans la voix. Tu as pris beaucoup d'assurance et il est clair que tu n'as plus ta langue dans ta poche.

\- Allez droit au but! Que voulez-vous?

\- Rejoins-moi, Naminé.

\- Quoi? Tu n'y penses pas Marlu? s'exclama Larxene en tentant de se dégager.

L'homme claqua des doigts. Des ronces sortirent du sol à une vitesse impressionnante et s'enroulèrent autour de Larxene. Elles la tirèrent vers le sol et s'enfoncèrent avec elle, laissant Marluxia seul avec Naminé.

La jeune fille l'observa. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'homme cette même avidité brûler dans son regard comme à l'époque où il la retenait prisonnière dans les entrailles du manoir Oblivion. Il n'avait pas changé.

\- Alors? s'impatienta l'homme.

\- Pourquoi je vous rejoindrais? Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, déclara Naminé, sentant remonter en elle de douloureux souvenirs qui lui firent avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais fait de mal!

\- Vous avez joué avec moi et mes sentiments. Vous m'avez retenue captive pendant plus d'un an et vous m'avez utilisée. Je n'ai peut-être pas souffert physiquement, mais la douleur de mon âme est toujours présente!

\- Ton âme... Ne me fais pas rire! Nous sommes des Simili! Nous ne possédons pas de tels sentiments.

\- Alors peut-être que nous nous trompons!

\- Tu tentes de te convaincre de choses qui sont totalement fausses. Nous ne ressentons rien! Nous ne sommes que des coquilles vides! Suis-moi, et tu deviendras un être à part entière! Bats-toi avec Sora et ses amis, et tu retourneras là d'où tu viens.

\- Non...

\- De toute façon, que tu me rejoignes ou non, cela ne change rien à mes plans. Je vais m'emparer des pouvoirs de Maléfique et diriger l'Organisation.

\- Vous mentez!

\- Tu es toujours aussi sotte. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe derrière le rideau de ce combat, continua l'homme. Des âmes sont revenues se battre aux côtés de Sora. Ces deux guerriers vont permettre à leur ami enfermé dans le cœur de Xemnas de reprendre possession de son corps. C'est là que je triompherai enfin de cet imbécile.

\- Sora vous arrêtera!

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je compte bien le faire venir jusqu'à moi. Et c'est toi qui me le serviras sur un plateau.

\- Jamais!

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix, dit l'homme, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire diabolique. À moins que la disparation de Roxas ne t'importe pas.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal!

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, sauf si tu ne coopères pas.

Naminé serra les dents. L'homme à la faux avait tout manigancé et il la tenait à la gorge. Il était toujours aussi odieux et pervers. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les autres dans son propre intérêt.

\- En attendant que tu prennes une décision, je vais vaquer à d'autres occupations. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant d'atteindre mon but ultime.

\- Marluxia!

\- À bientôt, ma petite fleur des champs!

\- Revenez!

Il disparut sans laisser de trace de son passage, abandonnant la pauvre jeune fille dans son désarroi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme faire du mal à celui qu'elle aimait. Quel être abject!

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. Devait-elle trahir Sora pour sauver Roxas? Où tout simplement se battre au risque de voir Roxas tomber entre les mains de l'assassin? Comme pour répondre à ses doutes, une porte de lumière s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle n'avait plus d'autre option et elle la traversa encore pleine de doutes.

Elle se retrouva à son point de départ: la Nécropole des Keyblades. Lentement, elle rejoignit le centre du carrefour, là où elle et ses amis avaient été séparés. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et les appela un à un, espérant qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Où étaient-ils ?

\- Je vous attends!

Naminé souhaitait que sa voix leur permettrait de la localiser. Elle ne savait pas encore comment régler son problème avec Marluxia et son chantage. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer retrouver ses amis et surtout, revoir Roxas.

C'est alors que des étoiles scintillèrent dans le ciel. Les cinq astres se rapprochèrent peu à peu et s'écrasèrent sur les quatre chemins.

Naminé resta sur place. Des ombres avançaient au loin. Était-ce ses amis? Ou alors les membres de l'Organisation? C'est là qu'elle reconnut les silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Au nord, Sora avançait, aidé par une femme aux cheveux bleus. À l'est, Axel se dandinait vers elle, suivi par un Demyx salement amoché. Riku marchait derrière eux, le roi Mickey l'accompagnant. Du sud remontaient Kairi et Xion. Et à l'ouest, elle aperçut Roxas et une personne lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Au moins, il va bien... pour le moment...


	11. Chapter 11 - Fighting for a lost heart

**Fighting for a Lost Heart**

 **N** aminé laissa ses amis venir à elle avant de sauter dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait. Il était sain et sauf. Elle était rassurée! Sora demanda à tous le monde ce qu'il leur était arrivé et chacun raconta son histoire. La petite blonde préféra ne pas révéler le chantage que Marluxia lui avait fait. Elle devait régler ce problème par ses propres moyens. Elle était sûre d'y arriver.

\- Donc, ils ne sont plus que six membres avant d'attendre Maléfique, conclut Riku alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le sol.

\- Heureusement, on a un atout dans notre groupe, déclara Sora en observant Axel et Demyx.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment nous rendre à eux, avoua l'homme aux cheveux de feu. C'est Maléfique qui nous a téléportés dans ce monde.

\- Cela ne nous aide pas, dit Kairi.

\- La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle est capable de tous pour vous battre, lança le numéro IX. Elle possède beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que vous ne le pensez.

\- On est dans une impasse, souffla Xion en créant un feu au centre du cercle.

\- Notre unique chance de parvenir à l'arrêter, c'est de croire en la lumière de nos cœurs, dit Mickey avec assurance. Ne perdez pas espoir!

\- Pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper des membres restants, continua Sora.

De leur côté, Aqua et Ventus s'étaient écartés du groupe pour converser entre eux. La jeune femme était ravie d'avoir retrouvé l'un de ses amis. Pourtant, elle le pouvait le lire dans son cœur: le jeune garçon se sentait encore responsable de la disparition de Terra. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Nous ferons tout pour sauver l'âme et le cœur de notre ami, dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. Je suis sur que nous y arriverons.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne le sens pas?

\- Quoi?

\- Dans le vent? L'appel de Terra se fait de plus en plus fort. Il mène son propre combat à l'intérieur de son âme. Il nous attend.

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- J'ai appris à faire confiance à mon intuition pendant mon séjour dans le domaine des Ténèbres. J'ai aussi rencontré un homme qui m'a redonné l'espoir. Cet espoir, il s'agit de Sora.

\- Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu depuis toujours.

\- Comme moi, car nos cœurs sont connectés au sien. Il n'en a pas tout à fait conscience, mais le destin de nombreuses personnes dépend de son combat contre les ténèbres, ajouta la femme.

Elle le tira contre elle et l'enveloppa dans une vague d'apaisement. Elle voulait qu'il retrouve à nouveau le sourire. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un moyen. Sauver Terra et cette mission allait bientôt commencer. Depuis leur arrivée ici, elle le sentait. Il était tout proche.

Une bourrasque souleva soudainement plusieurs Keyblades logées dans le sol et les envoya contre les héros de la lumière. Les jeunes gens se protégèrent instinctivement, évitant cette attaque-surprise. Ils cherchèrent la provenance de ce pouvoir. Un rire glacial s'éleva dans les airs. Un rire qu'ils connaissaient bien.

\- Xemnas, souffla Sora.

L'homme apparut devant eux, sans se soucier du nombre de combattants qu'il avait en face de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Aqua, puis Ven, et vinrent enfin s'enfoncer dans le regard azur de Sora. Il se contenta alors de croiser les bras. L'atmosphère devint soudainement lourde et électrique.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il interviendrait aussi rapidement dans le conflit, souffla Axel à Roxas.

\- Ça cache quelque chose, souligna Xion en serrant ses mains sur son arme. Il ne fait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée.

Naminé se remémora les paroles de Marluxia. Elle observa les deux nouvelles recrues du groupe: Aqua et Ven. Avait-il dit la vérité? Ces deux-là étaient-ils vraiment capables de le battre? Si c'était le cas, alors le plan de l'assassin était déjà en route.

Les deux amis de Terra s'avancèrent en première ligne, un air de défi plaqué sur leur visage. Ils n'avaient qu'une chose à faire pour sauver Terra: ils devaient battre Xemnas! Sora tenta alors d'intervenir, mais Aqua l'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Ceci est notre combat, jeune Sora, déclara la femme en faisant preuve d'une assurance étonnante. Tu dois continuer ton chemin et affronter les ténèbres qui nous menacent.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous, poursuivit Ven sans lâcher Xemnas des yeux.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser le combattre seul! s'offusqua Sora.

\- Tu ne dois pas intervenir, annonça Naminé, surprenant tout le monde. Il faut détruire au plus vite les autres membres de l'Organisation!

\- Quoi?

\- Dépêchons-nous!

Elle prit les devants, passa près de Xemnas sans qu'il ne bouge d'un pouce et continua sa route vers les prochains affrontements. Roxas, Axel, Xion et Kairi lui emboîtèrent le pas. Mickey se contenta de lancer un regard plein de remerciements et de soutien aux deux combattants, et suivit les autres. Demyx le talonna de près.

\- Nous devrions continuer, souffla Riku à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Tu ne sens pas leur détermination?

\- Si, mais...

\- Tu n'as pas d'objection à faire. Ceci est leur combat à présent.

Il se mit à poursuivre ses amis à son tour. Sora resta un moment sans bouger. Il s'inquiétait pour ses deux nouveaux compagnons. Xemnas était devenu très puissant grâce aux ténèbres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la détermination qu'il lisait sur leur visage.

\- Promettez-moi de nous rejoindre, leur dit-il avant de suivre le groupe.

Il passa près de Xemnas. Le garçon et l'homme se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Xemnas aurait voulu se venger de Sora immédiatement, mais son âme lui recommandait de s'occuper de ces deux troubles-fêtes venus du passé. Le Porteur de la Clé continua son chemin sans être inquiété et retrouva ses amis plus loin.

\- Il grand temps de mettre fin à tes manigances, Xehanort! lança Ventus, prêt à se battre.

\- Xehanort... Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a nommé ainsi, jeune homme.

\- Votre mémoire vous est-elle revenue? demanda Aqua.

\- La mémoire est une source parfois étrange, commença le chef de l'Organisation. Elle m'a souvent instruite dans mes rêves sur un passé dont je ne me souviens peu. Elle m'a appris comment je suis venu au monde. Je sais que mon original est déjà la fusion d'un cœur perdu et celui d'un homme assoiffé de pouvoir.

\- Alors vous comprenez notre combat.

\- Je le comprends, mais je ne l'accepte pas, déclara Xemnas en un sourire. Je refuse de vous laisser me priver d'un corps aussi puissant. Ainsi, je vais devoir vous anéantir et enterrer le passé d'une vie qui ne me concerne pas!

Il fit apparaître ses sabres lasers rouges. Les lames crépitaient comme la rage de vaincre qui flamboyait dans le regard du numéro I. Il ne perdit pas son temps et se jeta sur eux. Ven s'élança en glissant sur le sol et bloqua l'attaque de l'homme qui tenta de frapper de son deuxième sabre. Le garçon l'esquiva en relevant ses pieds en arrière. Il sauta par dessus le fondateur. Aqua lança une vague d'eau sur l'homme.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par des attaques aussi élémentaires! rugit Xemnas en croissant ses sabres.

Un bouclier le protégea de l'attaque. Ven reprit sa place aux côtés de son amie. La paroi translucide qui avait protégé Xemnas disparut et ce-dernier sourit. Les deux maîtres de la Keyblade savaient que le combat serait difficile, mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de l'emporter pour Terra.

\- Vous devrez faire mieux si voulez me battre, jeunes gens, dit l'homme en souriant. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par des attaques aussi minables!

\- Tu veux une attaque puissante? hurla Ven en tremblant de rage. Je vais t'en donner une!

\- Non Ven!

\- C'est ça, laisse ta rage prendre le dessus, rit Xemnas.

Le garçon se jeta sur lui avec la ferme intention de le vaincre. Il frappa sa poitrine, ce qui fit apparaître son armure de combat. Sa Keyblade fendit l'air et frappa durement l'un des sabres de l'homme. Aqua tenta d'intervenir. Xemnas la stoppa en tirant une salve de projectiles rouges, tout en contenant de force Ven.

\- Ven, recule! ordonna la jeune femme en se protégeant des tirs.

\- Non, affronte-moi! C'est le seul moyen pour que tu récupères ton ami!

\- La ferme! hurla le garçon.

Il frappa avec force le sabre de Xemnas. Ce dernier recula d'un pas et Ven lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il concentra alors son énergie pour lui lancer un puissant Brasier. Xemnas se téléporta et la boule de feu frappa le sol. Il apparut dans le dos de Ven et le trancha d'un coup. La lame électrique taillada la peau à cet endroit, cautérisant et refermant la plaie par la même occasion. Il tapa ensuite le jeune homme avec le coude, le propulsant sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Ven!

\- Vous n'êtes que des êtres faibles, souffla Xemnas en s'avançant vers Ven d'un pas léger. Je vais vous écraser et je m'occuperai ensuite de ce minable Sora.

Xemnas s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser des morveux le stopper dans ses plans. Il devait en finir rapidement. Il donna un coup dans les côtes du jeune homme. Aqua se jeta vers lui. Xemnas se tourna et leva une main vers la jeune femme. Elle fut propulsée en arrière. Des filaments noirs, gris et blancs se mirent à s'étendre autour d'elle. La jeune femme tentait de les esquiver en glissant dessus. Elle devait sauver Ven.

\- Ne le touche pas! hurla-t-elle.

Xemnas leva son arme. Il était prêt à tuer ce jeune homme arrogant et ce n'était pas son amie qui allait l'en empêcher! Il abaissa son bras d'un mouvement sec. C'est alors que des images refirent surface dans son esprit. Il revit ce garçon, Terra, se battre aux côtés de ses amis. Les souvenirs se mirent à défiler dans sa mémoire, si bien que sa tête se mit à bouillonner. Il lâcha ses armes et perdit sa concentration alors qu'il portait ses mains sur son crâne en hurlant.

Les filaments de l'homme arrêtés, Aqua en profita pour se placer entre lui et Ven. Xemnas ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il se cramponnait la tête en criant de douleur et reculait peu à peu vers le centre du carrefour des Keyblades.

\- Ven... Ven...

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Aqua s'assura qu'il respirait encore et une fois sûre de cela, elle releva la tête pour observer le comportement de Xemnas. Des voix se mirent à résonner dans les airs.

 _\- Même si tu contrôles mon cœur à ma place, même si tu me plonges dans les abysses les plus profonds... tu ne pourras pas m'enlever la seule chose qui me pousse à me battre encore. Quel que soit le prix, je suis prêt à le payer._

\- Terra...

 _\- Quel courage... Cependant, je suis un homme patient. Nous avons tout le temps de régler cette histoire d'appartenance. Pourtant sache que tu n'es qu'une des voies que je puisse emprunter. Crois-moi, je m'en suis assuré._

\- Maître Xehanort... Leurs deux cœurs se disputent encore à l'intérieur de Xemnas, comprit la femme. En l'affrontant, nous avons permis à ce face à face de reprendre.

Xemnas poussa un hurlement de rage. Un vent violent se mit à tourbillonner autour de l'homme. Aqua porta ses mains devant son visage et tenta de se protéger les yeux du sable. Elle aperçut une lumière émaner soudainement de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le cœur de Xemnas.

* * *

Terra et Xehanort se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le temps s'était remis à tourner et le moment était venu pour eux de décider du sort de ce corps privé de cœur.

\- Alors, petit Terra, es-tu enfin prêt pour terminer ce que nous avons commencé il y a fort longtemps?

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner, Maître Xehanort, souffla le jeune homme en levant son arme. Je vais donner toute ma force dans cet ultime affrontement.

\- Ah, ah, ah! Tu ne me vaincras jamais!

\- Mes amis m'attendent!

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu entends leurs voix, Terra! persiffla Xehanort en levant son arme à son tour. Je vais détruire cette étincelle d'espoir dans tes yeux et te faire disparaître de mon corps!

\- Jamais!

Le combat ancestral reprit avec force. Les deux assaillants se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre comme des fauves. Ils se frappaient aussi durement qu'ils le pouvaient. Des éclairs, des flammes et des ondes de lumières jaillissaient dans ce monde ténébreux.

Terra savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. C'était sa dernière chance de pouvoir sauver son cœur. Ses amis l'attendaient dans le monde extérieur et il ne pouvait rater cette occasion de revenir auprès d'eux.

\- Alors, à quoi penses-tu Terra?

Leurs armes se bloquèrent l'une contre l'autre. Terra fondit son regard dans celui du traître. Il l'avait tant haï. Cet homme l'avait manipulé, avait tué celui qu'il considérait comme son père et avait blessé ses amis. Il lui avait volé son corps, son cœur et sa vie. Il allait payer pour tous ses crimes!

\- Je vous déteste...

\- C'est ça, laisse à nouveau la rage t'envahir, Terra!

\- Détrompez-vous, je n'ai plus peur des ténèbres, Xehanort, souffla le jeune homme. Je vais même les retourner contre vous!

Il le repoussa violemment et fit apparaître son armure. Il planta son arme dans le sol. Des geysers de lumières violettes jaillirent autour de Xehanort. Il était temps que Terra retrouve son identité.

\- Disparaissez!

Les lumières brûlèrent le vieil homme. Pourtant ce dernier riait. Certes, Terra venait enfin de gagner son combat, mais il lui avait dit qu'il s'en sortirait.

\- Souviens-toi, tu n'es qu'une des voies que je puisse emprunter. Crois-moi, je m'en suis assuré...

Il disparut tout en riant comme un forcené. Terra sut qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de lui. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent peu à peu. Enfin, après des années d'affrontement, Terra allait revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il avait gagné.

* * *

Le vent s'arrêta brusquement et Xemnas tomba inerte sur le sol. Aqua se releva et observa de loin le corps de l'homme. Il brillait d'une aura blanchâtre. Elle observa alors une transformation étrange. Les cheveux de l'homme se raccourcirent et prirent une teinte châtain. Il sembla reprendre connaissance. Aqua n'osait s'avancer de peur que ce soit un piège.

\- Aqua...

Ven leva un bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, oubliant l'homme derrière elle.

\- Ven, tu vas bien?

\- C'est... lui?

\- Oui, c'est moi, souffla alors une voix.

Terra se pencha au-dessus de son ami. Il souriait, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Aqua tenta de retenir ses émotions, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle sauta dans les bras du jeune homme sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué! dit-elle en pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

Terra attrapa la main de Ven et la serra solidement, lui transmettant de l'énergie vitale. Il était heureux, il avait enfin rejoint ceux qu'il aimait. Son cauchemar était terminé.

\- Je suis rentré...


	12. Chapter 12 - Takeover

**Takeover**

 **L** a sorcière tenta de retenir la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Ainsi donc, les membres de l'organisation XIII étaient en train de se faire laminer par Sora et ses amis. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien agis en ressuscitant cette bande de pitre. S'ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour anéantir les êtres de la lumière, alors elle n'avait pas à s'embarrasser d'eux.

Maléfique se leva de son siège. Elle se trouvait dans la sombre salle de son palais dans le Domaine Enchanté. Bien sur, ce n'était pas son véritable monde. Ce n'était qu'une autre illusion créée pour son propre confort. Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où s'élevait une grande table ronde. Un corbeau vola d'une des poutres du plafond et se posa sur son sceptre, avant de pousser des coassements agaçants.

\- Allons mon joli, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, souffla-t-elle caressant les plumes de l'animal. Bientôt, Sora et sa clé seront anéantis. Je pourrais dès lors m'emparer de Kingdom Hearts.

Quelqu'un se mit à applaudir dans son dos. Maléfique se contenta de jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Marluxia se tenait contre un mur. Un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur son visage. La sorcière se contenta de sourire, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

\- Numéro XI, te voilà déjà de retour, dit la sorcière en posant une main sur la table de pierre. Ta mission n'est pourtant pas remplie.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit l'homme avec innocence. Il faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt puissant ces enfants.

\- Avec la puissance que je t'ai donné, tu n'aurais pas du échouer.

\- Pourtant, certains de mes camarades se sont fait, comment dire... ratatiné, souligna-t-il en s'avançant vers la femme.

\- S'ils étaient revenus vivant, c'est moi qui les aurait tué pour leur incompétence, grogna la sorcière.

\- Est-ce le sort que vous me réservez?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre Maléfique hors d'elle. Elle se tourna d'un coup, son sceptre en avant et lança une vague de ténèbres sur Marluxia. L'homme se téléporta dans son dos. Il tenta de la frapper. Seulement, sa faux traversa le manteau de la femme s'en rien toucher. Le tissu retomba silencieusement sur le sol et la sorcière réapparut loin de lui.

\- Crois-tu que j'ignorais tes intentions, jeune homme? Se moqua Maléfique. Tu n'as pas été très habiles pour dissimuler tes projets.

\- Allons, vous ne me connaissez pas, rit l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'aime que mes ennemis se méfient de moi. De plus, je suis un Assassin beaucoup plus compétent que vous ne le pensez.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je veux dire que votre rôle dans cette guerre est terminée Maléfique.

Elle tenta de répondre quand une douleur lui transperça le ventre. Elle baissa les yeux en portant les mains sur l'arme qui venait de la transpercer. Il s'agissait de la faux de l'homme. Maléfique leva le regard vers ce dernier. Il n'avait pourtant pas bouger.

\- Ce que l'on voit avec les yeux n'est pas forcément la vérité, dit une voix à son oreille.

\- Comment...

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez regretter de m'avoir donné cette force.

Elle cligna des yeux tandis que Marluxia disparut en pétales de roses. Le vrai, qui se trouvait dans son dos, lui arracha l'arme du ventre et posa sa main sur sa tête. Une étrange aura violette se déplaça de la femme à l'homme, signe qu'il aspirait toute la puissance de la sorcière. Maléfique s'écrasa sans un bruit sur le sol.

\- Ce qui fait un obstacle de moins vers mon ascension, rit l'homme tandis que le corps de la sorcière disparaissait en poussière. Larxene, montre-toi.

La nymphe furieuse apparut toute souriante. Finalement, son supérieur avait atteint son but. Ils devaient donc passer à la suite des opérations.

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu après avoir obtenu tous ces pouvoirs? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur la table de pierre.

\- L'énergie des ténèbres de Maléfique est tellement puissante. Je comprends maintenant qu'elle ne nous avait légué qu'une infime partie de son pouvoir.

Il s'avança vers une fenêtre en forme d'arche. Devant lui s'étendait de grandes forêts aux arbres lugubres et couverts de ronces. Plus loin, il pouvait voir la grande plaine de la nécropole des Keyblades. Un autre pouvoir l'attendait, plus puissant encore que les ténèbres de la sorcières.

\- Il est temps d'anéantir Sora et ses amis. Appel les autres.

Larxene ne se fit pas prier. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un téléphone. Elle pianota dessus. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux derniers membres de l'organisation afin d'apparaître dans la pièce. Ils ne furent pas étonné de trouver la cape de Maléfique sur le sol et de ressentir son énergie venir de l'assassin sublime.

Marluxia fixa les survivants des combats un par un. Zexion, Saix, Luxord et Larxene étaient les seuls qui restaient, deux des membres ayant rejoint le camp adverse et les autres étant mort. Il n'avait pas le choix, il était temps pour Naminé de choisir sa voie.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as finalement réussit ton coup d'état, tempêta Saix avec dégout.

\- Les plus forts accèdent toujours à la place qui leur revient, déclara l'assassin avec amusement. Je suis à présent le nouveau leader de l'Organisation.

\- Je ne te reconnaîtrais jamais comme mon supérieur.

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Je suis bien plus puissant que vous.

\- Ne te la joue pas trop, petit, dit Luxord en faisant rouler un dé dans le creux de sa main. Je suis encore là, la partie n'est pas encore terminée.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer avec moi?

Luxord se mordit les lèvres. Il n'allait pas laisser cet arriviste dicter ses lois au sein de la confrérie. Il se jeta vers l'homme en poussant un cri de rage. Marluxia le laissa s'approcher et frappa. Comme il s'en doutait, le joueur du destin esquiva son attaque en se dissimulant derrière des cartes géante. Le numéro XI les découpa d'un coup de faux.

\- Tu n'es pas très fort à ce jeu, souffla la voix de son adversaire dans le creux de son oreille.

Luxord était apparut dans son dos. Il frappa avec son poing de toute ses forces. Marluxia se contenta de sourire. Le poing le traversa comme s'il avait donner un coup dans un nuage de fumée.

\- C'est toi qui n'est pas très doué.

Le faux Marluxia fondit en une masse noire et informe qui rampa ensuite sous les jambes de Luxord. Elle alla se fondre dans le mur, créant un passage d'où le vrai numéro XI apparut. Il avança et leva la main vers l'autre. Un vague de ténèbres se dirigea droit vers le blond et il fut propulsé contre le mur.

\- Comment...

\- Je suis plus fort que vous à présent, déclara Marluxia tandis que Luxord tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Les ténèbres de la sorcière ont considérablement augmenté mes pouvoirs. Je pourrais vous écraser sans problème. Suivez-moi et vous vivrez.

\- Et si on refuse? Demanda Saix.

\- Alors, je vous tuerais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Saix soupira. La démonstration de l'assassin était plus que convaincante et, même s'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de travailler sous ses ordres, il n'en avait guère le choix pour le moment. Il observa Zexion. Se dernier ramena sa frange devant son oeil et se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Les trois hommes posèrent un genoux à terre devant l'homme.

\- Voilà qui est fait, applaudit Larxene en s'avançant vers le nouveau maître. Alors, que fait-on mon chéri?

\- Tout d'abord, je veux que les traîtres qui sont dans les rangs de Sora soient capturés au plus vite. En particulier Naminé.

\- On va se charger de ça sans tarder, dit la femme un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Allez les boys, au travaille!

Elle disparut dans les ténèbres, suivit par Saix et Luxord. Seul Zexion resta dans la pièce. Il observait le numéro XI d'un air intrigué.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Zexion?

\- Je me demandais juste qui tu étais vraiment, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas quel but tu poursuis, mais méfie-toi. Il y a une fin à toute chose. Même Xemnas savait cela.

Il disparut à son tour. Marluxia se mit à rire. Dans ses yeux brillait un nouvel éclat, un mélange de noirceur, de rancœur et de haine. Il devait à présent se mettre en route, le plus dure était à venir à présent.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Power of Darkness

**The Power of Darkness**

Sora et ses amis couraient à travers la plaine de la Nécropole des Keyblades. Au loin, ils avaient aperçu une immense bâtisse entouré d'une forêt bien lugubre. Ils connaissaient leur destination : Le château de Maléfique. Pourtant, Sora ne cessait de penser à Aqua et Ven, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils s'en sortiront ! lui répéta une nouvelle fois le roi Mickey. Je sens au plus profond de mon cœur qu'ils sont parvenus à libérer leur ami. Tu dois avoir foi en eux.

\- Tu dois te concentrer sur notre combat, continua Riku. Je crois que le pire est à venir.

\- Il reste encore cinq membres, compta Kairi.

\- Et ce ne sont sûrement pas les plus tendres, renchérit Xion.

\- Marluxia..., frémit Demyx.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes là, tenta de le rassurer Axel.

\- C'est étrange. Nous nous rapprochons rapidement et nous n'avons rencontré aucun ennemi, remarqua Roxas.

\- Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite, lança Riku en leur faisant signe de s'arrêter.

\- Nous avons de la compagnie, murmura la numéro XIV en invoquant sa Keyblade.

\- C'est l'heure de se battre, dit Naminé, bien décidée à ne pas céder au chantage de Marluxia.

Ils firent apparaître leurs armes. En face d'eux, une armée de sans-cœur s'avançait dangereusement vers eux, prête à en découdre. Les combats précédents n'avaient été qu'un simple prélude. Kairi invoqua son armure violette et fonça dans la bataille. Sa Keyblade s'abattit sur plusieurs monstres avant d'être bloquée par une autre arme. Au milieu des ombres, Larxene se mit à rire. Elle affichait son habituel air de victoire, comme si elle avait déjà gagné.

\- Alors, tu crois pouvoir me faire le coup que tu as joué à Lexy ? demanda-t-elle. Je vais t'éclater.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ironisa la princesse en serrant les dents.

Une arme se matérialisa dans sa main libre. Kairi tenta de frapper le flanc droit de Larxene, qui concentra son énergie. L'arme se heurta alors à un puissant champ magnétique. Kairi fut repoussée violemment dans les airs. Demyx l'aperçut qui s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur le sol. Il gratta les cordes de son Sitar, créant plusieurs vagues d'eaux auxquelles il ordonna de stopper la chute de la fille.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Merci Demyx, souffla Kairi.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fait de nouveaux potes, Dem' ! lança Larxene avec dédain. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Marlulu veut absolument qu'on te récupère. Tu n'es qu'une lavette.

\- Larxene...

\- Allez, viens te battre minable !

Kairi observa autour d'eux. Elle n'était pas la seule à être apparue. Saïx affrontait Sora, Xion et Roxas un peu plus loin. Mickey et Riku étaient aux prises avec Zexion. Quant à Naminé et Axel, ils tentaient de se défendre face à un sans-cœur énorme.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes mieux organisés ! rit la Nymphe Furieuse avant de lécher la pointe de son poignard. Vous ne faites pas le poids.

Demyx serra les dents. C'est vrai que face à elle, son pouvoir était totalement inutile. De plus, il était terrorisé à l'idée que Luxord ne finisse par prendre part au combat. Il ne pouvait se battre contre le numéro X. Kairi sentit la peur de son compagnon. Elle posa une main sur son poignet.

\- On peut le faire.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Elle a un sacré avantage sur moi.

\- Oui. Mais pas sur moi, dit Kairi en souriant. Fais-moi confiance.

Larxene profita de leur inattention pour frapper. Elle courut dans leur direction en leur lançant des Kunaïs. Demyx créa un bouclier d'eau qui para l'attaque. La Nymphe lui envoya une volée d'éclairs qui le propulsèrent en arrière. Elle accéléra et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Kairi l'en empêcha. Elle apparut à une vitesse inhumaine dans le dos de la Nymphe et lui porta un coup puissant. La femme hurla de douleur et s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle n'était pas pour autant achevée. Elle se releva, toujours prête à en découdre.

Demyx lui lança une vague d'eau qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. Elle n'avait pourtant pas compris que cette vague n'avait été qu'une diversion. Kairi plongea littéralement hors de l'eau, deux Keyblades en mains. Elle se jeta sur Larxene.

* * *

À plusieurs lieux de l'affrontement, Marluxia découvrait enfin la source d'un pouvoir bien plus grand que celui de Maléfique. Il avançait dans la forêt d'arbres morts. Devant lui se tenait une stèle aussi noire que l'ébène et marquée du signe des Nescients.

\- Ainsi donc, tu étais dissimulé ici tout ce temps, souffla le numéro XI.

Il s'agenouilla devant la pierre et passa une main gantée sur sa surface. Un nuage de poussière vola sous le geste. Il pouvait ressentir l'éclat maléfique de la pierre au plus profond de son être. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait un jour pu approcher une telle source de pouvoir ?

\- Je suis Vanitas ! gronda une voix. Qui es-tu, misérable pour oser déranger mon sommeil ?

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Elle était emplie de rancœur, de colère et de désespoir. Rien de bon n'émanait de ces paroles. Pourtant, cela fit rire Marluxia.

\- Je me nomme Marluxia. Je souhaite obtenir le pouvoir ultime des Ténèbres.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es venu troubler mon repos ? Je n'accorde pas mon pouvoir à n'importe qui. Prouve-moi que tu en vaux la peine !

\- Comme tu voudras.

Marluxia fut repoussé par une violente énergie. La terre trembla autour de lui. Les arbres frissonnèrent et de la fumée serpenta au-dessus du sol. La stèle se fendit en deux, libérant un esprit qui aurait dû rester endormi. Le numéro XI sourit. Vanitas, le premier être fait uniquement de ténèbres, était libre.

L'homme était masqué et il portait la même tenue qu'avait Riku sous le contrôle des ténèbres. Il invoqua son arme et fit signe à Marluxia que le combat pouvait commencer. Ainsi donc, ce monstre voulait se battre. Marluxia sortit sa faux de son sommeil. Il devait obtenir la puissance de Vanitas coûte que coûte !

L'être de ténèbres ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Il fondit dans le sol. L'Assassin ne pouvait pas déterminer d'où viendrait sa prochaine attaque. Il sentit un grondement sous ses pieds. Il eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière. Vanitas jaillit du sol, son arme effleura son manteau. Il fit un tour sur lui même et se jeta sur Marluxia. Ce dernier para son attaque.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas vaincre ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents alors que son adversaire le faisait reculer.

L'autre ne disait pas un mot. Le Simili leva une main vers son masque. Une nuée de pétales s'échappa de sa paume. Le sombre combattant fut touché de plein fouet. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa sur le sol. Du moins, c'était ce que Marluxia avait vu. Un craquement dans son dos lui fit comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas aussi vite. Il se plaça en défense et l'arme de Vanitas frappa le manche de sa faux.

Le combat s'annonçait bien plus périlleux. Marluxia savait qu'il ne pourrait l'emporter en utilisant des petites combines simplistes comme avec Maléfique. Il devait mettre plus de puissance dans ses attaques, bien plus de puissance. Vanitas lui assénait de plus en plus de coups, ignorant la fatigue. Ses frappes le faisaient reculer. Il ne pouvait riposter. Il n'avait qu'une option. Il para une nouvelle fois son arme et sourit. Une volute de fumée violette se mit à tourner autour de lui.

\- Les ténèbres..., souffla Vanitas derrière son masque.

\- On dirait que tu m'as sous-estimé !

La fumée s'infiltra en Marluxia par ses narines, ses oreilles et sa bouche. Vanitas eut un mouvement de recul. L'autre était soudain pris de convulsion. Sa peau s'assombrit et ses yeux devinrent violets. Ses cheveux se noircirent au niveau de ses pointes. Il releva son arme. Une centaine de sans-cœur envahit l'aire de combat.

\- Merci à toi Maléfique ! Grâce à toi, je vais absorber un pouvoir supérieur au tien et conquérir Kingdom Hearts !

Vanitas jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui, comme s'il était apeuré. Marluxia savait bien que l'être des ténèbres ne pouvait rivaliser avec son pouvoir. Après tout, il avait perdu de la force durant toutes ces années, enfermé dans cette stèle. Il n'aurait aucun mal à l'assimiler. Ensuite, il se chargerait de détruire le Porteur de la Clé, ses amis, et enfin, il prendrait le pouvoir sur Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Sora s'écrasa sur le sol, non loin de Kairi. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui et passa une main sur sa joue. Ils étaient en train de perdre. Elle reporta son attention sur le pauvre Demyx. Larxene le tenait contre elle, son Kunaï contre sa gorge. Elle se tourna vers Saïx qui portait un Roxas évanoui. Luxord avait transformé Axel en dés et Zexion avait attrapé Naminé par les cheveux et la traînait derrière lui.

\- Nous avons ce que nous devions récupérer, déclara Larxene avec un sourire des plus sadiques. Marlulu devrait être satisfait.

\- Marlulu ? souffla Sora en tentant de se relever. Vous n'êtes plus avec Maléfique ?

\- Encore un qui a du mal à suivre, soupira Saïx. Sache que Marluxia a détruit cette sorcière.

\- La ferme, le scarifié du visage ! hurla Larxene. On a rien à lui dire.

\- De toute façon, les sans-cœur vont les dévorer, ironisa Zexion en replaçant sa mèche devant ses yeux. Même s'il sait, il ne pourra rien faire.

Larxene et les autres se mirent à rire comme des déments, avant de disparaître et de laisser les héros seuls au milieu des sans-cœur. La Nymphe Furieuse apparut dans la vieille salle du trône. Marluxia était déjà là, mais l'aura qui émanait de lui était bien différente. Il gardait son visage dissimulé sous la capuche de son manteau.

\- Les traîtres sont au cachot, déclara la femme en souriant.

\- J'ai senti leur présence, souffla la voix de l'Assassin avec un écho terrifiant. Je veux voir la fille.

\- Quoi ? ragea-t-elle. Tu ne me remercies pas ?

\- Nous aurons tout le temps pour les remerciements, continua l'homme sans bouger d'un pouce. Pour le moment, je veux la fille. Je veux Naminé !

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! hurla la blonde en entrant dans une colère folle et sortant son Kunaï. Je ne suis donc plus rien pour toi !

\- La ferme ! cria l'homme en levant la main.

Elle fut désarmée par une force invisible et son Kunaï se planta dans le mur derrière elle. L'aura maléfique de Marluxia s'éleva dans toute la pièce, la faisant trembler. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se plier devant quelqu'un.

\- Tu te crois si importante, Larxene ? demanda l'homme avec ironie. Tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de notre maître à tous. Un pion pour Kingdom Hearts.

\- Marluxia...

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

La femme se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Des mains invisibles commençaient à lui serrer la gorge. Elle jeta un regard en biais à l'homme et aperçut son sourire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

\- À présent, je veux que tu comprennes que je suis le seul maître en ces lieux. Tu auras ce que tu désires quand je l'aurai décidé, Relane ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

Cette dernière tomba sur le sol et porta ses mains sur sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il commençait par tenter de la tuer et maintenant, il l'appelait par son prénom d'humaine. Pourtant, elle n'était pas de taille à s'en prendre à lui. Elle décida de lui obéir pour le moment, attendant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Marluxia rit lorsque la porte se ferma. Il leva une main et Naminé apparut devant lui. La pauvre fille se contenta de reculer d'un pas. L'odeur des ténèbres semblait envahir la pièce.

\- Il est temps que tu me jures fidélité, Naminé.

\- Marluxia...

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres options. Je détiens Roxas, comme je te l'avais prédit. Crois-tu que tu as vraiment le choix ?

Naminé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait refuser, la vie de son amour était en jeu. Elle posa un genou à terre. Cela suffit à Marluxia. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, un orage se préparait.

\- Sora, tu vas périr, et Kingdom Hearts deviendra mien !


	14. Chapter 14 - A Matter of Will

A Matter of Will

Riku et le Roi Mickey tentaient au mieux de contenir les sans-cœur qui les encerclaient. Kairi tenait Sora contre elle, tandis que Xion essayait en vain de le réanimer. Les monstres des ténèbres ne cessaient d'affluer. Sans Sora, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir.

\- Alors ? lança Kairi, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'arrive à rien, s'énerva Xion.

Ses deux mains étaient posées sur le jeune homme et elles brillaient d'une lumière verte intense. Tous les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigués avaient jusqu'alors échoué. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Malheureusement, si c'est la volonté de Kingdom Hearts...

\- Non ! Sora ne peut pas..., souffla la princesse. Non...

\- Kairi...

Sora perdait peu à peu son énergie. Son esprit errait dans le noir. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il avait toujours réussi à se sortir des pires situations. Il avait détruit le Simili d'Ansem, combattu une multitude d'adversaires et avait fait plier les plus grands ennemis de la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi.

\- Sora ! Reviens !

Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Kairi l'appeler. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Où était-il ? Il faisait noir. Il ne voyait que le vide, le néant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une immense chaleur l'envahisse et qu'une porte apparaisse. Elle était grande comme un building d'Illusiopolis et toute blanche.

 _\- Porteur de la clé..._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix lui était familière.

 _\- Tu as parcouru un long chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Ton courage mérite d'être conté dans tous les mondes. Tes sacrifices doivent obtenir récompense._

\- Je... Je vous reconnais. C'est vous qui m'avez parlé l'autre fois!

Il s'en souvenait à présent. Ce jour où son destin avait basculé. Cette voix l'avait guidé au début de son aventure. Et cette voix, c'était...

\- Sora ?

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son arme et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveau debout, dans la plaine de la Nécropole des Keyblades. Il pouvait sentir une nouvelle force émaner de tout son être. Cette voix. Était-ce son œuvre ? Il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient tous d'un air ahuri.

\- Sora ? Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Xion. Tu étais...

\- J'étais quoi ? l'interrogea le garçon, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tu devrais être mort ! lança la fille en pleurant. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !

\- Sora !

Kairi lui sauta dans les bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui **!** Elle pleura contre sa poitrine, le laissant la serrer contre lui.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, déclara Riku qui avait retenu au mieux ses propres larmes.

\- Où sont Axel, Demyx, Roxas et Naminé ? demanda Sora.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? sanglota Kairi. Ils ont été enlevés par les sbires de Marluxia.

\- Marluxia ?

\- Oui. Il semblerait que ce soit lui notre véritable ennemi, expliqua le roi en s'avançant vers le jeune homme. Il a pris la place de Maléfique et nous devons à présent le stopper.

\- Pouvons-nous vraiment le faire ?

\- Xion, nous n'avons pas le choix, insista Riku.

\- Vous savez, je connais bien cet homme, dit la fausse Simili. Quand je travaillais pour Xemnas, il m'avait ordonné à plusieurs reprises de l'espionner. Marluxia est tout sauf quelqu'un de sain.

\- Ça, il suffit de le voir pour comprendre, ironisa Sora en faisant disparaître sa Keyblade d'un mouvement du poignet. Pourtant, je l'ai déjà battu et je le referai.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus compliqué, continua Xion. Il détient nos amis. Il est fort possible qu'il se serve d'eux pour nous empêcher de l'atteindre.

\- De plus, s'il a anéanti Maléfique, il ne faut pas exclure l'idée qu'il ait absorbé ses pouvoirs, ajouta le roi.

\- Cela ne va pas en notre faveur, fit Riku, la mine sombre.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, conclut Sora en faisant volte-face. Quoi qu'il ait en tête et quelques soient ses pouvoirs, nous devons l'empêcher de nuire. Alors, assez discuté !

Il se mit à courir vers la grande forêt d'arbres qui apparaissait au loin. Il devait sauver ses amis et les mondes de cet ignoble personnage. Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils étaient à peine partis que Yen Sid se matérialisa derrière eux.

\- Ainsi donc, vous avez choisi de placer tous vos espoirs en ce garçon.

 _\- Tel est son destin_ , dit la voix du rêve de Sora. _Seul lui peut nous sauver... ou nous faire sombrer dans les ténèbres._

* * *

Terra, Aqua et Ventus avançaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour rattraper Sora et ses compagnons. Aqua et Ventus avaient tenté d'expliquer la situation à Terra. Le revenant avait du mal à tout assimiler, mais il avait compris qu'il devait aider ce jeune Porteur de la Clé nommé Sora à détruire les ténèbres qui menaçaient l'équilibre des mondes.

Ils se frayaient un chemin au travers des différents groupes de sans-cœur qui les attaquaient lorsque Ven se figea sur place. Il sentait au loin une énergie sombre se rapprocher d'eux. Une énergie qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

\- Non... Pas lui...

\- Que se passe-t-il Ven ? demanda Terra en prenant le garçon par ses épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Vous ne le sentez pas ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Aqua.

Une violente sensation les envahit à leur tour. L'énergie sombre venait de s'éparpiller autour d'eux et ils savaient qui en était l'investigateur.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Terra.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien lui, dit Ven en tremblant de tous ses membres. Vanitas est de retour. Je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tant que nous serons là, il ne te fera rien, le rassura Aqua en faisant apparaître son arme. Nous allons te protéger.

\- Allons donc ! Montre-toi ! ragea Terra en sortant sa Keyblade à son tour. Es-tu devenu un gros lâche ?

Un rire glacial se déversa dans l'air. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir se matérialisa devant les trois anciens Porteurs de la Clé. Il gardait son visage caché sous son capuchon et ses mains étaient dissimulées dans ses poches. Il avança de quelques pas.

\- Qui es-tu ? lança Terra en se plaçant entre l'inconnu et ses amis. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Peut-être a-t-il raison..., commença l'homme.

Il avait un ton rocailleux et qui semblait posséder plusieurs échos. Mais le plus sinistre était la voix froide et haineuse qui parlait dans le vent.

 _\- J'ai toujours raison...,_ dit-elle.

\- Vous êtes une menace.

 _\- Ils sont une menace._

\- Il doit vous détruire...

 _\- Je dois vous détruire..._

\- Nous allons vous détruire !

Il fit apparaître une grande faux entre ses mains et se jeta sur Terra sans avertissement. Il bloqua son attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Il a raison. Votre puissance pourrait empêcher mon plan de réussir, dit l'homme alors qu'un vent se levait autour d'eux. Je dois vous détruire pour que plus jamais vous ne veniez vous mettre sur notre route.

\- Vous êtes combien ?

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi stupide Terra !_ dit la voix en ricanant. _Et toi, mon autre moi, je vais m'occuper de toi dès que mon hôte en aura terminé avec tes amis._

\- Vanitas..., souffla Ven en ayant un mouvement de recul.

\- Il est en cet homme, comprit Aqua. Ils cohabitent et se partage leur puissance.

\- Cette femme est plutôt intelligente, dit l'homme à la capuche. Je devrais peut-être la changer en Simili.

 _\- Ne racontes pas de bêtises ! Tue-les !_

\- Fermez-la tous les deux ! lança Terra.

Il les repoussa d'un coup. L'homme glissa sur ses deux pieds et se stabilisa à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Dans sa course, son capuchon tomba, révélant son visage. Il avait les cheveux roses avec de nombreuses mèches violettes. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur des ténèbres et une aura noire l'entourait constamment.

\- Laissez-moi me présenter, dit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis Marluxia, Simili de Lumaria, maître de l'Organisation XIII et bientôt propriétaire de Kingdom Hearts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rétorqua Terra.

\- Vous n'avez apparemment rien compris. Je suis le chef de ce complot et je vais prendre le pouvoir sur le cœur de l'univers.

 _\- Tu leur en dis trop ! Tue-les !_

\- Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'inclinent devant moi.

\- Pourquoi Vanitas parle à travers le vent ?

\- Parce que votre ami est en moi, expliqua le numéro XI. J'ai absorbé son pouvoir et je suis devenu son maître.

\- Ce mec aime s'écouter parler, lança Terra à Aqua et Ven. Je vais m'en charger. Vous deux, vous restez en retrait.

\- Fais attention, nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable, lui recommanda la femme, inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il donna un coup sur son épaulette et son armure se matérialisa autour de lui. Il tapa du poing sur le sol. La terre se souleva jusqu'à Marluxia. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs. Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'échangèrent des coups sans faiblir, sous les regards de Ven et d'Aqua. Autour d'eux, les rires de Vanitas résonnaient dans la plaine.

* * *

Larxene ouvrit une porte et entra dans la chambre de la prisonnière. La pièce était entièrement blanche. Elle possédait une petite table ronde, garnie d'un vase rempli de roses jaunes et une chaise. Il y avait un lit couvert de coussins de toutes tailles et une fenêtre donnait sur la forêt. Naminé était recroquevillée dans un coin, les genoux collés contre son front. Un carnet de dessins était posé sur le sol devant elle, entouré de crayons.

Il suffisait qu'elle voie cette petite peste pour que Larxene entre dans une colère noire. Il semblait à présent certain que Marluxia avait plus d'affection pour cette garce que pour elle. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle était la geôlière de Naminé et qu'elle avait le droit de la battre tant que elle ne ferait pas ce que le maître lui avait demandé. Elle se léchait déjà les lèvres avec délectation à cette pensée.

\- Alors petite peste, toujours à bouder ? dit Larxene en s'avançant vers elle. Je crois que le maître t'a ordonné quelque chose avant de te enfermer ici.

\- Laisse-moi...

\- Je vais devoir te punir.

\- Tu n'es capable de rien, pauvre fille, dit Naminé en relevant des yeux sombres vers sa gardienne. Tu n'es qu'une simple servante. Tu finiras comme les autres.

\- Espèce de... Marluxia me récompensera pour tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour lui ! s'énerva la femme en enlevant ses gants. Je deviendrai son égale !

\- Tu peux rêver... Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien et il finira par te jeter.

\- La ferme ! Tu n'en sais rien !

Elle attrapa violemment Naminé par les cheveux et la souleva pour la coller contre le mur. Elle était prête à la tuer. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle se contenterait donc de la faire souffrir.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter !

\- Cause toujours, minable, pesta Naminé.

Elle lui cracha au visage. Devant cet affront, Larxene entra dans une rage folle. Elle lui donna une gifle et la jeta vers la table. Naminé s'écrasa dessus, faisant tomber le vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux et déversa son contenu sur le sol.

\- Si Marluxia ne me l'avait pas interdit, je t'aurais déjà tuée !

\- Tu n'en aurais pas été capable..., dit Naminé en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

\- Espèce de petite peste !

Elle chargea sa main en électricité et la relâcha vers la fille, qui reçut la foudre en plein ventre. Elle hurla de douleur et fut propulsée contre le mur. La blondinette se releva avec du mal, mais on pouvait lire de l'amusement sur son visage.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je vais t'éclater !

Larxene s'apprêtait à la vaporiser. Elle leva sa main mais elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le poignet. Elle tourna son visage vers Zexion.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Marluxia ne veut pas qu'on la tue. Elle est le seul moyen pour que Sora vienne à nous, dit Zexion. Laisse-moi m'en charger, tu veux ?

La nymphe jeta un regard noir à Naminé. Elle se défit de l'emprise de l'homme, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en poussant un juron. La blondinette s'écrasa sur le sol. Zexion soupira. C'était à présent à lui de convaincre la Simili de coopérer.

\- Naminé, j'ai ici quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, dit-il alors qu'une lueur étrange traversait son regard.

La fille releva les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise. Zexion tenait Roxas par le col de sa veste. Le garçon était menotté et il avait le regard vide. Larxene était également de retour dans la pièce. Zexion sourit. Son illusion semblait marcher.

\- Larxene... Tu peux commencer.

La Nymphe sortit son Kunaï et entailla la joue de Roxas.

\- Non ! hurla Naminé.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je laisse Larxene abîmer le joli minois de ton chéri, tu dois faire ce que Marluxia t'a demandé. Mène Sora jusqu'ici.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal !

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce et y attrapa son carnet. Elle commença à dessiner. Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers eux de nouveau, Zexion, Roxas et Larxene avaient quitté l'endroit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle savait qu'elle était surveillée. La jeune fille ferma les paupières.

\- Désolé Sora...

Elle dessina Riku... Mickey... Xion... Kairi... Puis Sora. Elle compléta son œuvre en ajoutant un gouffre et Sora tombant dedans. Un trou sombre qui s'ouvrait sur l'entrée d'un château. La cachette de l'Organisation.

* * *

Sora leva les yeux vers le monument. Il ne savait pas comment il était apparu ici. Une chose était sûre, il devait entrer ! Il se retrouva dans une salle aux murs immaculés.

\- Sora...

Le jeune garçon se tourna. Naminé était debout face à lui. Elle portait un long manteau semblable à celui de l'Organisation XIII mais entièrement blanc. Elle tenait une Keyblade blanche dans les mains et son regard triste était souligné par des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Naminé ?

\- Je suis désolée Sora, mais je dois le faire. Je dois te tuer.


End file.
